Partners
by Asa1612
Summary: Another version of the Emmerdale universe featuring Aaron and Jackson along with some familiar and not so familiar characters.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back for another story. Paddy's line in the episode that Clyde died always had me thinking - __**'If I'd been your dad, if I'd been there from the start, then things would have been different.'. **__So I thought, how different. This is my version so I have licence to change anything I want, Aaron isn't related to the Dingle's and his and Jackson's careers are totally different. It's loosely based on one of my favourite characters in literature ._

_I'm going to start off with a teaser, just to see what you think. Here goes._

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

What a day he'd had, all he wanted to do was go home, have something to eat then chill out in front of the tv and fall asleep in the arms of the man he loves. It was nearly 9pm, but with it being July it was still light outside. Aaron loved light nights, always had ever since he was a kid, the dark used to scare him.

As he got out of his car he looked towards the Woolpack, wondering if he should go for a drink first, but he knew what his better half would say if he knew he was drinking on an empty stomach, plus if he was home he'd probably want to go out for a drink himself.

He smiled to himself and walked towards the home he had lived in for the last eighteen years, taking his keys out of his pocket he opened the door and went inside. As he walked through the living room into the kitchen he could tell that the house was empty, he went to the fridge and pulled out some of the left over chicken and started to eat it as he walked back into the living room and saw that the answer machine light was flashing.

He pushed the button. _"Hey babe, it's me. I've been asked to do a double so I won't be home till the early hours. See you later. I love you." _The line went dead.

Aaron looked at the machine. "I love you too," he said, disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing Jackson tonight. They hadn't seen each other for more than an hour in the last couple of days, their shifts kept overlapping and Aaron was missing him. He picked up the phone and ordered a takeout before going and getting himself a can out of the fridge and settling down on the sofa.

Aaron and Jackson had been together for twenty years, twenty years that had seen them have their ups and downs, but they loved each other that was obvious to everyone. Aaron was thirty eight and is a detective based in Leeds and Jackson, who is forty, is a trauma surgeon at Leeds General, one of the best in the country. That's how they had met, Aaron was a young officer who had only been on the job for a couple of months when he had been injured and Jackson was the trainee doctor assigned to look after him. Well, things developed from their first meeting and they had fallen in love and Jackson had moved into Aaron's dad's six months later. They had lived at Dale Head since their civil ceremony eighteen years ago. Aaron had been worried at first that Jackson wouldn't want to live in the village, especially because of the commute to Leeds which is a good thirty five minutes each way, but Jackson loved it in Emmerdale and they knew it was the perfect place to raise their kid.

Samuel Patrick Walsh was born through a surrogate and he was a good kid, he had just turned eighteen and was away at Sheffield University doing Bio-medical sciences. He wanted to go into forensics with had pleased both his dads. Aaron didn't want him becoming a police officer, he wanted his son away from danger and Jackson, who loved his job, didn't want Sam to become a doctor like him because of the long hours, he wanted Sam to have a life and being in forensics was a good thing to be in.

Aaron sighed and picked up the tv remote, he started to flick through the channels when there was a knock at the door, it was too quick to be the takeout he thought as he walked towards it. Opening it he smiled at the person before him.

"Hey dad," he said as he let his dad into the room.

"Hi son, I was on my way to the pub when I saw your car. Thought I'd come and catch up with you seen as you haven't been to see me," Paddy said as he sat down.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I've been working a case dad, you know what it's like."

Paddy smiled weakly. "I know son, but I thought today of all days…"

All of a sudden it clicked. "Oh god dad, I'm so sorry, I forgot," he put his hand on his dads shoulder, "you okay?"

"It get's better every year," he said looking at his son who had his mothers eyes.

Sarah had died three years ago today.

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_

_Just thought I'd write this little taster before I go away for the weekend, if I get some positive reviews I'll be carrying on with this universe._


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is a flashback, I hope it lets a little light in about the alternative lives of this Aaron and Jackson. There will be a couple more flashbacks in this story just to give an insight into their early years together._

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

_#Flashback#_

_3 years previous…_

Aaron looked at his watch, it was 10am, he and Adam had been working all night and they were now at their desks completing some well overdue paperwork when his phone rang. "Yeah," he said pissed off that the was being interrupted.

"_Aaron, it's Pete."_

Aaron perked up. "Hey mate, how ya doing?" Pete was a traffic cop and a good friend of him and his partner, Adam.

"_Aaron, I've just arrived at a traffic accident and…."_

Aaron heard Pete pause and he immediately knew that something was wrong, he stood up and Adam who as sat at the desk opposite him looked up at his partner with concern.

"Tell me Pete."

"_It's…it's your parents."_

Aaron looked at Adam who got up and walked round the desk to his partner. "Are they alright?"

"_They're on their way to Leeds General, I don't know their condition."_

"Thanks for letting me know Pete, I owe you."

"_That's okay mate, I hope everything is alright."_

Aaron ended the call and slowly put the phone down. "Aaron what is it?" asked Adam.

"My mum and dad have been in a car accident, they've been taken to hospital. I've got to go," he said as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

"I'll drive ya mate," said Adam following his partner out.

When they were in the car, Aaron was on the phone trying to contact Jackson, the phone rang for a while before it was answered_. "Hey Aaron."_

Aaron got straight to the point. "Jackson, mum and dad have been in an accident and they're on their way to your place."

"_You what!"_

"They're injured Jackson."

"_How far are they out?"_

"Not sure, but can you.."

"_I'll be there when they get brought in."_

"Thanks, I won't be long."

"_Okay…Aaron."_

"Yeah."

"_I love you."_

"Me too," Aaron clicked off the phone.

"I take it Jackson's working today," said Adam as he drove through Leeds city centre.

"Yeah."

"What about Sam?"

Aaron shook his head. "He's at school, I'm not going to worry him until I know what's happening." Adam nodded.

A&J

Jackson was in A&E when Paddy and Sarah were brought in , he knew he couldn't work on them as he was classed as family, and to be honest he wouldn't want to, he would be too emotional. He stood back as he watched his colleagues work on his in-laws. He watched them wheel Sarah away with some urgency, he knew she was in a critical condition, Paddy was unconscious. "How is he?" he asked Tim, one of the A&E doctors.

"He's got a broken arm, a few cracked ribs and a bang to the head…but he's going to be fine Jack," he said turning to him.

"Thanks Tim, Aaron will be relieved."

It wasn't long before Aaron and Adam came running into A&E, they went straight to reception but before Aaron could ask anything, Adam saw Jackson coming towards them. "Aaron," he said turning his mate, "Jackson's here." Aaron looked at the face of his husband as he walked towards him, he knew things weren't good.

Aaron and Jackson gave each other a quick hug. "How are they?"

"Your dad's just through there, he's got some broken bones and concussion, but the doctor said he'll be fine."

"What about mum?"

"She's been taken to surgery, I don't know anything yet." Aaron dropped his head. "Hey," said Jackson, "don't lose hope, your mum's a strong person." Aaron looked up and smiled. "I know."

"Come on," said Jackson, "I'll take you to your dad." Aaron looked at Adam. "I'll get back to work mate," he said, "finish off the paperwork."

"Thanks for driving me here Adam," Aaron said squeezing his shoulder.

"No problem, if you need anything just give me a ring," said Adam who smiled at Jackson then turned.

"I will," Aaron said as he watched Adam walk away then followed Jackson down the corridor.

"He's still unconscious," Jackson said, "but that's mainly because of the strong painkillers they've given him, so don't expect much," as he stopped outside a curtain, "he's in here till they get him allocated to a ward." Aaron paused then looked at Jackson who could see Aaron was hesitating, he reached out his hand, "come on," Aaron looked down at the hand at gratefully took it.

The sight of his big strong father, laid with tubes sticking out of him and a large pot on his arm brought tears to his eye's. With the support of Jackson, he walked up to his dad's side and laid his hand on his arm. "I'm here dad."

A&J

After seeing his dad, Aaron needed some air and a cigarette so he had gone round the back of the hospital leaving Jackson to find out anything about his mum and that's where Jackson found him.

"Aaron," he said softly touching his back.

Aaron put the cigarette out and turned around. "Any news?" he asked.

"Come over here," said Jackson taking Aaron's hand and gently walking him to one side.

"Jackson, tell me," said Aaron feeling his stomach turning.

"I've just spoken to the surgeon who was working on Sarah," he paused as he was finding it hard to tell Aaron what he had to say, "I'm so sorry Aaron, but there was too much internal damage….your mum died." Aaron stared at Jackson whose eyes were teary, not quite taking in what he had said. "What?"

"Your mum died Aaron, I'm so sorry babe," he pulled Aaron into a hug and he waited for the reaction that he knew would come. Aaron was numb, Jackson had said that his mum was dead…oh god his mum, he held onto Jackson and started to sob uncontrollably. "My mum," he choked out as he cried into his husbands shoulder. Jackson was crying as well, he had also lost a woman who for the past twenty years had been a second mum to him.

"She can't be dead," said Aaron not wanting to believe it, Jackson rubbed Aaron's back just letting him know he was there for him. "Does dad know?" he asked as he released himself from Jackson's hold. Jackson shook his head, "I thought we should tell him together," Aaron nodded and turned.

"Aaron," Aaron turned back round, "I'm here for you…don't shut me out." Aaron took a step towards Jackson and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you Jay," he said as he took his hand, "come on, I need you so much right now."

"You've got me."

A&J

Paddy took the news badly, he and Sarah had been married for nearly thirty five years and to be told that you will never see that person again was hard for him to take. Aaron had hugged him and told him that everything would be alright, but he knew his dad would take along time to get over this. He and Jackson had sat with him till he had fallen asleep.

"Sam!" said Aaron suddenly.

"I'll collect him from school and take him home," Jackson said not wanting Aaron to have to go through the hardship of telling their son that his beloved nana was dead.

Aaron shook his head. "No, Jackson. We'll tell him together, we always do things together and we're not going to stop now."

Jackson nodded, knowing he wasn't going to change Aaron's mind. "What about Charlie?"

Aaron flung his head back, how the hell was he going to tell his little brother that their mother was dead. "I'm going to have to ring him aren't I?" Aaron said, Charlie was ten years younger than him and he was a vet just like their dad. He'd been working down in Shropshire for the last year and it had been a couple of months since they had seen each other. How do you ring your younger sibling and tell them that one of your parents is dead. "I wish I could tell him face to face," said Aaron, "but he'll know something's wrong when I ring him and tell him to come home." Jackson lovingly put his hand in Aaron's and gently pulled him to his feet. "Come on, your dad's resting comfortably, let's go and pick up our son."

Jackson drove them in his car as Aaron was still in no state to drive, he sat with his head resting against the cars headrest, he closed his eyes but opened them straight away because all he could see was his mum's face laughing with that infectious laugh that she had. "I can't believe she's gone," Aaron said.

Jackson took his hand off the wheel for a second and squeezed Aaron's leg. "I know, but we'll get through this."

"Sam's going to be devastated."

A&J

Sam was in English class when he was called to go to the school office, as he walked there he was trying to think of what he had done wrong, but all that went out of his head when he walked in and saw his dad's stood waiting for him.

They managed to get home without telling Sam what had happened, but Sam knew something was wrong, he could tell his dad, Aaron, had been crying. They walked into Dale Head in silence then Jackson told Sam to sit down. "What is it? Tell me please, your both scaring me," said Sam.

Jackson sat down beside him. "We're sorry son, but your dad and I wanted you home when we told you." Jackson put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Tell me what?" he asked looking between his dads.

"There's been an accident involving your Nana and Granddad," Aaron said, who had done this speech many times before, but to people whom he didn't love.

"What! Are they alright?" Sam asked.

"Your Granddad is doing fine," Aaron said, "but…." Aaron looked down.

"But what, is Nana okay?" asked Sam dreading the answer.

Aaron put his head in his hands and tried to stop himself from crying. Sam looked at him waiting for the answer but he didn't get one so he turned to Jackson. "Dad?"

Jackson put his hand lightly on the side of Sam's face. "Your Nana's injuries where too extensive and she died, I'm so sorry son," he said pulling Sam towards him and holding him as he sobbed into his chest. Aaron was now crying as well, he looked at his son and husband comforting each other, he hated seeing Sam so upset. Sam sensing his dad looking at him let go of Jackson and looked at Aaron with tears flowing down his face. He got up and moved towards his other dad and put his arms around his waist, Aaron returned his son's embrace gratefully and leant down and kissed the top of his head. "I love you kiddo," he said. "I love you too daddy," Sam said crying. Jackson got up and put his arms around both his boys, he knew he had to be the strong one for both of them.

A&J

After they had got Sam to go and have a lie down, Aaron had phoned his brother. It was a hard call to make and Charlie had broken down on the other end of the phone. "I don't want you driving up here today Charlie, your in no state," Aaron said with concern for his brother.

"_Aaron I need to come home…I need to see dad."_

"I know you do kid, but I don't want you driving like this."

"_I want to be with you and dad today, I'm coming home," said Charlie._

Aaron could tell with the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to change his brother's mind. "Okay…okay, just drive steady, I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"_I'll be home soon."_

"Okay kid…I love you."

"_Love you too big brother."_

Aaron put the phone down and turned to find Jackson stood behind him. "He's coming home today, I tried to put him off, but.."

"But he's like you…stubborn."

Aaron smiled and let himself be pulled over to the sofa where they sat down and Jackson lovingly put his arm around him. "You don't have to do everything on your own you know. I'm here, I'll always be here." Aaron leaned into him, even after fifteen years together, their relationship was as fresh as it had always been.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," said Aaron. Jackson smiled and kissed the top of Aaron's head. They sat together talking about Sarah, remembering all the good times, and there where a lot of them. Aaron had phoned the hospital to check on his dad and he had been told that they had kept him sedated and he was still resting comfortably. Aaron knew he should be with his dad, but he had his son to think about as well, also with Charlie coming up he wanted to be home when he arrived, it was about a three hour drive from where he was staying in Shropshire so he should be home soon. He was still worried about his brother driving, he should have insisted that he either stay where he was or get the train home, but it was too late now. Jackson had been upstairs with Sam as he had woken up earlier and didn't want to be alone, so Jackson had volunteered to go and sit with him. Aaron had offered but Jackson knew that Aaron could do with some time to himself, it had been a long day and he knew his partner was finding it hard. Jackson knew Aaron better than anyone, he could tell when Aaron was getting stressed and sometimes the right thing to do was leave him alone.

"Dad."

Aaron nearly jumped out his skin, he turned around to see his son stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Sam, where's your dad?" It had been two hours since Jackson had gone upstairs to keep their son company.

Sam smiled and sat down on the chair opposite his dad. "He fell asleep, he's always tired," Sam said with regret. He knew his dad's had hard jobs and that Jackson worked some really long hours, but they always had time for him, he had never felt neglected and he could say he was brought up in a house full of love. There had been bad times, like when his dad, Aaron, had been injured while on duty and his other dad had been hospitalised when he had caught a very dangerous bug at work. During these times he had been young and his Nana and Granddad and his Nana Hazel had been around to help out. Sam loved his family and he never felt he was missing anything by not having a mum around. "Are you alright?" he asked his dad.

"I'm fine."

"No your not," said Sam.

"Sam…"

"Dad, I'm not a little kid, I'm fifteen years old."

Aaron smiled, his kid was old beyond his years. "Okay, I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment, my mum's dead and my dad's in hospital," he said sitting up and putting his head in his hands. Sam got up and sat next to his dad. "Me and dad will help you," he said. Aaron turned and looked at his son who had his blue eyes. "I know."

"When can I see Granddad?"

"Your Uncle Charlie is on his way up, he should be here any minute. We'll go and see your Granddad then."

"I can't believe that I won't see Nana Sarah again," said Sam leaning into his dad who put his arm around his son, that's when they heard the car pull up outside. They both stood up and went to the window. "Go wake your dad for me," Aaron said to Sam. Sam ran upstairs and Aaron walked out to meet his brother. Charlie had just opened the gate when Aaron stepped outside, the two brothers walked towards each other and hugged. Charlie was crying and Aaron was trying to be strong for his kid brother. "I can't believe it," Charlie said as he looked at his brother then up towards the house where he and Aaron had grew up. "Should I take my bags up to the house?" he asked.

"No, you can stay with us in the spare room, I don't think it would be good for you to stay in the house on your own," said Aaron who turned around when he heard movement behind him, Jackson and Sam where coming out of the house.

"Uncle Charlie," said Sam running towards his uncle and they hugged. "Hey squirt, how are you?"

Sam shrugged and looked at Aaron. "He's going to be okay," Aaron said putting his arm around his son. Jackson walked up to Charlie and hugged him as well. "Hello Charlie." "Jackson, hope your looking after my brother here," Sam said. "Always," said Jackson, "how are you?"

"It's the longest drive I've ever done, it was so hard." Jackson put his arm around him, "come, let's get your stuff inside, then we'll go and see your dad." Aaron went and got one of Charlie's bags and Charlie got the other, then all four of them went into the house.

"You've decorated," Charlie said as he put his bag down in the living room, "it looks good."

"Mum did it," said Aaron as he walked by his brother and put his other bag down. Sam had gone and put the kettle on and started to make a drink. Aaron and Charlie sat talking for a few minutes when Jackson had excused himself and gone upstairs. Twenty minutes had gone by before Sam asked where his dad was, Aaron looked in the living room then went upstairs.

"Jackson," he said as he got to the top of the stairs, no answer. He opened the door to their bedroom and was relieved when he saw Jackson sat on the edge of the bed. "Jackson?" Jackson looked up and Aaron could tell that he'd been crying. "I've just been speaking to mum, I told her about Sarah, she's devastated and she's coming home straight away," Aaron smiled then watched as Jackson put his head in his hands and started to sob, "it just hit me Aaron, Sarah's really gone," he looked up at Aaron, "I loved her too you know."

Aaron moved quickly over to Jackson and took him in his arms. "I know you did and mum loved you too, she was always boasting about having the best son-in-law that she could ever have," he said kissing Jackson tenderly on the lips.

Jackson smiled. "Mum's always saying that about you too." They sat together in each others arms before Aaron moved and stood up, he held out his hand. "Come on, let's go and see dad."

A&J

When they entered the hospital Sam was anxious to see his granddad. "Come on dad's, hurry up," he said starting to run.

"Sam," said Jackson sternly, "no running in the hospital, your granddads not going anywhere, now walk with us."

"Sorry," said Sam sheepishly as he fell into step with his dad's and uncle. Aaron put his arm round him and ruffled his hair. Quiet a few people said hello to Jackson as they walked the corridors of Leeds General, all colleagues of his and every time someone spoke to him Sam asked him who it was. Sam loved being in the hospital and he had shown great interest in going into some form of medicine when he was older, he often asked if he could to work with his dad and see what he does.

When they arrived outside the door to Paddy's room, Aaron turned to Sam. "Your granddad might be a bit groggy and he's very upset about your nana, so don't be too boisterous."

"I won't dad," Sam said. Aaron nodded then looked at his brother. "Are you okay?"

"I will be when I see dad." Aaron patted him on the arm. "Come on then." Aaron opened the door to his dad's room and they all walked in. It shocked Sam to see his granddad look so frail and he put his arms around Jackson's waist. "It's okay kiddo, your granddads going to be fine." Sam nodded but he didn't let go of his dad. "Can I hug him?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," Paddy said as he opened his eyes.

Sam smiled widely. "Granddad," he said letting go of Jackson and hugging his granddad. Paddy put his arm around his grandson and kissed the top of his head. He looked up and saw his two son's and son-in-law stood looking at him. Charlie leaned down and kissed his dad on the cheek. "I'm so sorry dad, I wish I could have been here quicker."

Paddy looked at his youngest son. "That's okay son, you're here now, that's what matters," he said still with Sam in his arms. "Have you been to see your mum?"

"No," said Aaron, "Sam and Charlie wanted to come and see you."

"I'm just going to pop out a minute," said Jackson looking at Aaron, "I won't be long." Aaron looked at Jackson wondering where he was going but he didn't question him, instead when Jackson left he walked round to the other side of the bed to be near Sam. "Come on son, your granddads still a bit sore," Sam released his granddad and stood up next to his dad. "Sorry if I hurt you granddad."

"You didn't," Paddy said smiling at his grandson, "your hug made me feel better, you always do." Sam smiled at him then up at his dad feeling happy that he could make his granddad feel better.

"Sam," said Aaron, "why don't you go and get your granddad a cup of tea from the vending machine," he said getting some change out of his pocket. Sam looked at his dad, then his granddad knowing that Aaron was just giving him something to do. "Okay dad," he said taking the money and leaving the room.

"How is he?" asked Paddy when he had gone.

"He's upset, he misses his nana…we all do."

"What are we gonna do dad?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know son," said Paddy with tears starting to flow again, "for most of my life I've had your mum by my side, supporting me and now…" Charlie and Aaron who were stood on opposite sides of their dad's bed each took one of his hands, "if I didn't have you two and Sam and Jackson, well, I don't know what I would do."

"We are always going to be here for you dad," said Aaron, "always."

Jackson came back into the room. "Aaron," he said, motioning for him to come outside, Aaron let go of his dads hand and followed Jackson outside.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've been to see Keri," said Jackson. Aaron knew that Keri was a friend of Jackson's who worked in the morgue. "She said you can go and see your mum if you want, or you can leave it while tomorrow."

Aaron dropped his head and leaned it against Jackson's shoulder, Jackson put his hand on the back of Aaron's neck and gently rubbed it. They stood like that for a few seconds before they were interrupted.

"Dad."

They both looked round and saw their son stood next to them with a hot cup of tea in his hand. "Are you okay," he asked looking at both of them.

"We're fine Sam, take the tea into your granddad and tell you Uncle Charlie that I want to speak to him." Sam for all of his thirteen years, knew that his dad's didn't want him to know something, and he also knew that they would only be protecting him form hurt. "Okay."

A&J

Jackson moved his hand to Aaron's and linked their fingers. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, " Aaron said, "your coming in with me, aren't you?" he asked as he looked at Jackson.

Jackson nodded then looked at Charlie. "You alright kid?" he asked noticing that his brother-in-law looked as if he was about to throw up. Aaron put his arm around his younger brother. "Come on, let's go and see mum."

They walked into the room and Keri, Jackson's friend, was stood waiting for them. "Hi Aaron, sorry to be seeing you again under these circumstances."

Aaron acknowledged her. "Keri, this is my brother Charlie," he said motioning towards his brother next to him. Charlie wasn't looking though, his full attention was on the bed with the white sheet covering it.

"Ready?" asked Jackson.

Aaron couldn't believe he was doing this, how many times had he taken someone into a room like this to identify a relative who had died. Aaron nodded at Keri and she carefully pulled the cover back off of Sarah, the three of them looked at her and couldn't believe how peaceful she looked, it was as if she was just sleeping. Aaron let go of Jackson's hand and moved closer to his mum, he put his hand on her head and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," he said as a few tears fell. Jackson put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed to let him know he was there, Aaron took one last look at his mum and moved to one side so Charlie could say his goodbye's. Charlie was sobbing as he moved next to his beloved mother, he looked onto the face of the woman who had loved him and been so supportive of everything he had done, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and it was scary at how cold she felt. "I love you mum." He moved back and Jackson who had been comforting Aaron moved forward. "I'll take care of Aaron," he whispered and he kissed her also. He looked at Keri when he had finished, and nodded. She smiled and pulled the cover back over Sarah.

A&J

Later that night after they had got Sam to bed, the three adults had sat and talked about what they should do next regarding Sarah's funeral and their dad.

"I'll take over the practice till dad's well enough," said Charlie taking a drink of coffee.

"Charlie."

"It's okay Aaron, it will give me something to do, I need to keep my mind occupied."

Aaron looked at Jackson, who shrugged, then back to his brother. "Okay, but the surgery stays shut for a few days, I don't want you working yet." Sam nodded then yawned. "I'm going to head up," he said standing up. Aaron stood up and pulled his brother into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay you know." Charlie nodded against his brothers shoulder then pulled away. "Night….night Jackson," he said looking at his brothers husband still sat on the sofa. "Night Charlie."

Aaron watched his brother leave the room then sat back down next to Jackson. "God I want this day to end," he said leaning his head on the back of the sofa and closing his eyes.

"Come on," said Jackson getting up and pulling Aaron with him, "let's go to bed," they gave each other a quick hug before heading upstairs.

Laying together in each others arms, Jackson was talking comfortingly as Aaron had cried, the days events finally getting too much for him. "Everything's going to be okay," said Jackson kissing Aaron's head as he held his husband tightly, "I'm always going to be here for you."

"Promise me something Jackson," asked Aaron between sobs.

"Anything babe."

"Don't die before me, I don't think I could handle it."

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned so he was looking up at Jackson. "I love you Jackson," he said moving up and kissing him.

"I love you too," said Jackson against Aaron's mouth, "so much, and I promise okay." Aaron kissed him again then laid his head back on Jackson's chest and closed his eyes. Jackson didn't slacken his hold, he thought about what Aaron had said and it made his chest hurt with the thought of Aaron dying and leaving him alone, but if it would give his husband some comfort, if just for tonight, then he would tell him what he wanted to hear.

_#flashback over#_

"I'm really sorry dad, I should have remembered, but I've been so busy. Have you spoke to Charlie?"

Paddy nodded. "Yeah, he rang me earlier, wished he could be here but you know what the jobs like."

"Well," said Aaron standing up," why don't I go to the shop and get some beers in, the pizza's on it's way, we can have a night in."

"What about Jackson?"

"He's pulling an all nighter, so it's just me and you," Aaron said as he took his wallet off the side and went out the front door.

Paddy smiled, it would be nice to spend some time with his eldest son

_TBC_

_Sorry if this chapter was a bit long, but I'm just building up the story._

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: There will be a bit of loving in this chapter._

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

Ten fucking years he had thought about what he would do to get back at him, ten fucking years of getting information on him, what he'd been doing, his routine. It's amazing the information you can get on the inside when you can pay well for it.

He still had a couple of friends on the force, of course he did, ones that had been with him from the beginning. Two mates who did anything for a bit of extra cash, just like he did in the old days. When he'd asked for ten case files, it didn't take long for him to get them.

His plan was coming good at the moment, he knew what he wanted to do and how he was going to do it. Detective Aaron Walsh was going to pay for him being in jail for the past ten years.

A&J

It was nearly seven at night and Jackson was sat watching the television after coming off a long shift at work, he'd been on since five in the morning and he was looking forward to Aaron coming home so they could spend the evening together. He'd put dinner in the oven, a lasagne, and he'd had a text from his husband saying that he would be home around seven. He looked at the clock and smiled when he saw the picture of him and Aaron with Sam in the middle of them, they both really missed their son and Jackson, whose birthday was on the following Friday, couldn't wait for him to come home to help him celebrate.

Hearing the door open he turned his head that had been resting on the back of the sofa and smiled warmly at Aaron as he walked in the door.

"Hey," he said as Aaron walked over to him, smiled weakly then leaned down and kissed Jackson on his waiting lips. Aaron walked into the kitchen and Jackson heard the fridge open and guessed that Aaron was getting himself a beer. He waited for Aaron to return to the living room, but when he didn't he got up and walked into the kitchen to find Aaron sat at the table with his head in one hand and the bottle of beer in the other. Jackson was immediately concerned, he walked up behind Aaron and put his hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he kissed Aaron on his head. Aaron reached up and touched Jackson's hand. "It's just been a hard day," Aaron said. Jackson swung round and sat on the chair beside Aaron, looking closely at his husband he could tell that he looked worn out. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jackson asked.

"I…"

Jackson took Aaron's hand. "Tell me please, it always helps you to get things off your chest, you know what happens when you bottle things up."

Aaron looked at Jackson and smiled, the man before him knew him better than himself and Aaron knew he could talk to him about anything, because with what Jackson saw everyday in the A&E, he knew that he'd seen a lot of bad things happen to good people. "I had to take a guy to identify his eighteen year old son who had been killed when a lorry driver who hadn't seen him on his motorbike and pulled out on him…I…I know it shouldn't get to me, but he reminded me so much of Sam when I saw him…"

"Aaron," said Jackson pulling his chair closer to him, "it wasn't Sam."

"I know it wasn't, but when the dad broke down and he clung to me, I couldn't help but think, what if it had been Sam," Aaron said with tears falling over his cheeks.

Jackson pulled Aaron into a hug, he could understand what Aaron was feeling, they both loved their son more than anything and the thought of anything happening to Sam was just unthinkable. "Look," said Jackson breaking the hug, "you need to speak to Sam, to hear his voice. So you go and get changed and ring our son while I finish off dinner."

Aaron smiled at Jackson and kissed him lightly at first then the kiss grew more passionate and Aaron groaned when Jackson broke contact. "There's plenty of time for that later," said Jackson with a smile, "now go."

Aaron went upstairs and had a quick shower, then he changed into a pair of trackie bottoms and a t-shirt before he sat on the bed and dialled.

"_Hi dad."_

Aaron felt relief at the sound of his son's voice. "Hi Sam, how are you?"

"_I'm fine dad, work load's getting a bit hectic though, all I seem to do is sleep and study. I've got a chemistry exam on Thursday morning so I'm swamped."_

"Oh," said Aaron.

_Sam could tell from Aaron's voice that something was wrong. "Dad, what's happened? Is dad alright?"_

"Your dad's find, were both fine. I just wanted to catch up with my son."

_Sam smiled, understanding, he missed his dad's too. "Bad day at work eh?"_

Aaron hung his head, his kid knew him as well as Jackson did. "You could say that."

"_Wanna talk about it?"_

"No, you've got enough on your plate with revising, by the way, don't forget it's your dad's birthday on Friday."

"_Yeah, I know. I'll drive up after my exam, but I'll have to be back for Sunday night because I've got a lecture first thing Monday."_

Aaron smiled. "We miss you kid."

"_I miss you both too, so much."_

"Okay, I love you."

"_Love you too, and tell dad I love him as well."_

"I will, bye son," Aaron clicked off the phone, he looked up to see Jackson watching him from the door.

"Feeling better?" asked Jackson walking up to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah," said Aaron," Sam told me to tell you that he loves you and he'll be home on Thursday night."

"That's great, now how about we go and have some dinner."

A&J

They had a lovely dinner, Jackson was in fact a very good cook, well he had to be with Aaron around, if it was left to him everything they ate would involve a frying pan. Aaron was feeling a lot better after talking with Sam and as he watched Jackson walk to the sink with the two dirty plates in his hand he admired his husbands body. Aaron got up and walked behind Jackson and slipped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck, he felt Jackson lean back into him. "You know the only good thing about Sam being away at University is that we can have sex when and where we want." Aaron started to rub himself against Jackson and he smiled when he heard a quiet moan coming from Jackson who was now holding onto the edge of the sink. "I want you right here, right now," Aaron said in Jackson's ear as he nibbled it. Jackson pushed his backside into Aaron inviting him to do what he wanted with him. Aaron felt round for Jackson's belt and undid it then started on his trouser's, he pushed them down Jackson's legs then put his hand inside Jackson's boxers and took hold of his prize.

"Oh god," said Jackson softly as he felt Aaron start to run his hand slowly up and down his shaft. Aaron continued to kiss Jackson's neck, he was so turned on right now and all he wanted to do was make love to Jackson and fill him with his love. He reluctantly took his hand off Jackson's cock and undid his own jeans to release his already hard member. There was already a wet stain from the precum on his boxer's and he lowered both his and Jackson's so they were now both completely naked.

Aaron rubbed his hard cock along Jackson's crack and he heard a moan and he knew that Jackson was ready. "I want you Aaron," he said turning his head and crashing his lips onto Aaron's and let their tongues fight for supremacy, while at the same time Aaron was playing with Jackson's hole, putting in first one finger then two. "Do me now Aaron, I want you inside me," Jackson said as he stuck his bum out making it easier for Aaron to gain entrance to his waiting hole. Aaron pumped his dick a few times, then rubbed the precum over it and put it to the inviting entrance and pushed. "Aaargghh," Jackson said as he felt the large intrusion, god he loved this guy. Aaron loved the feeling of his cock pushing into Jackson and he held Jackson's hips and pushed until he was completely inside, it felt so damn good. He slowly started to thrust and they both started grunting as Aaron got faster. "That feels sooo good, faster, oh god faster." Aaron was happy to comply and sped up as he pumped hard into his husband. The lewd noises were turning them on even more and Jackson was still gripping the sink as he felt Aaron's hand take his cock again and start to pump, god he was so close to shooting his load. Jackson could feel the tension in his groin rising, "I'm gonna cum," he said just as he shot his spunk all over the kitchen cupboard.

Jackson cumming put extra pressure on Aaron's cock that was now ready to burst inside Jackson, he thrust as hard as he could wanting to feel as much as he could. "I can feel it…of god Jackson….I'm gonna cum so hard," he said as he felt the heat rising in him.

"Cum for me, cum for me now," Jackson said finding it hard to hold on because Aaron was thrusting into him so hard.

After a few more grunts, Aaron was there. "I'm cumm…." he couldn't get the words out as he emptied himself inside the man he loved. He collapsed against Jackson's back and clung onto him. "I love you," he managed to say as he pulled his cock out of Jackson and turned his lover around. They kissed each other with such passion that you would think that they were newlyweds and not two men who had been married for twenty years. "I love you too," Jackson said kissing Aaron again, "now how about we go to bed and let me show you just how much I love you." Aaron smiled and kissed his husband before leading him upstairs, the pots could wait till the morning.

A&J

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Damn sure, Detective Aaron Walsh is gonna feel pain like he's never felt before."

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

He picked the large brown envelope up and smiled as he walked out of the door, his plan was about to start.

A&J

It was Tuesday and Jackson was so damn tired, he'd just come off a fourteen hour shift and he was looking forward to going home and crawling into his own bed beside Aaron and sleeping for along time. He walked into his office and flung his white coat onto the couch and was just about to grab his jacket off the back of his desk chair when he noticed a brown envelope on his desk. He picked it up and saw Dr Jackson Walsh wrote in big letters on the front, it was heavy and Jackson put it back down on the desk before he sat down and opened it. He looked inside it and saw that it looked like paperwork, he pulled out the contents. He was confused when he saw that it was police files, investigations and reports. Why had someone sent all this stuff to him. He looked around his desk to see if there was anything else when his eyes stopped on the spot where a photo frame should be stood. A photo of Aaron, Sam and himself was missing…what the hell was going on, he started to get a horrible feeling in his stomach. With his hands shaking he took out his mobile phone and dialled, it rang a few times before Aaron answered.

"_Hey," he said sounding tired. _

It was then that Jackson realised what time it was…it was three thirty in the morning. "Aaron."

_Aaron immediately sat up in bed knowing that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"_

"I'm probably just being paranoid," said Jackson.

"_Jackson."_

"Okay, someone's been in my office and left me a package."

_Aaron was now getting out of bed. "What type of package?"_

"A large envelope with lot's of police reports and photo's in it."

_Aaron was pulling on his boxers and a pair of jeans. "Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine."

"_Have you noticed anyone hanging around your office lately?" Aaron asked._

"No, no one….Aaron."

"_What?"_

"I had a photo of me, you and Sam on my desk…it's gone."

"_What!"_

"What's going on Aaron?"

"_I don't know babe, but I want you to stay there, I'm on my way and don't touch anything else."_

"Aaron."

"_Jackson, I'm the cop, just do as I say. I'm going to call the station and get someone over there straight away, I don't want you on your own." Aaron was now fully dressed and grabbing his car keys as he flew out the door._

"Okay."

"_I'll be as fast as I can," Aaron hung up an dialled the station and they said they would send a couple of cars over straight away along with a fingerprint team. Aaron jumped in his car and set off towards Leeds._

_A&J_

The police had turned up no more than ten minutes after Jackson had got off the phone with Aaron. He had been taken to the Doctors Lounge so the guys from the forensics could dust his desk for fingerprints, an officer stayed with him at all times.

Thirty minutes later Aaron walked into the lounge, he looked at the officer. "Thanks officer you can leave now, and can you tell Detective Barton where I am when he gets here."

"Yes sir," said the young policeman as he left the room.

Jackson got up and they walked towards each other and embraced. "You sure your alright?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine Aaron, I haven't been hurt," he said against Aaron's shoulder. They pulled apart. "Why has someone sent me these files?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said Aaron taking Jackson by the hand and leading him to a couple of chairs. They both sat down. "Are you sure you've not noticed anyone acting funny around you…think Jackson."

Jackson shook his head. "Aaron, I see loads of people in A&E, I tend to block out faces," he leaned his head on Aaron's shoulder and closed his eyes, "god I'm tired."

Aaron put his arm around him, he wouldn't admit it to Jackson, but he was worried about what was happening. Was someone trying to get at him through Jackson. There was a knock at the door and Jackson tiredly sat up, even though most of the police officers knew that Aaron was gay, they might not want to see him cuddling with his husband. "Come in," Aaron said taking his arm from around Jackson. They both smiled when they saw it was Adam.

"Hi mate," Adam said walking into the room.

"Adam," said Aaron standing up followed by Jackson, "have they found anything?"

"They dusted Jackson's door and desk and also the files that were left and they've found several prints," he nodded at Jackson, " we need you to come down to the station so we can take your prints and eliminate them from the ones we have."

Jackson nodded reluctantly, the last thing he felt like doing was going to the station, he wanted to go home…to bed. "Thanks Adam, we'll come straight away," said Aaron.

Adam nodded, then he looked at Jackson. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Adam, just tired," Jackson said.

Adam smiled. "I'll take the files with me and we can start checking them out tomorrow," Adam turned to leave.

"Thanks mate," Aaron said as Adam shut the door behind him.

Jackson sat back down. "Do you know what scares me more than anything?"

Aaron went and crouched down in front of him. "What?"

Jackson looked at him. "The photo, why take the photo. Our son is on that photo and I don't like the thought that someone has it."

He stood up and pulled Jackson to his feet. "I'll sort this, now let's get to the station, get your prints done then go home," he kissed Jackson lightly and lovingly on the lips then they walked out of the room.

Aaron was worried, really worried, but he wasn't going to show Jackson that. Jackson's question kept going round in his head. _"Why take the photo?" _He decided he was going to ring his son first thing in the morning to make sure that nothing strange was happening where he was.

A&J

Jackson was exhausted but he had woken up when he felt Aaron getting out of bed. "What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just after nine," said Aaron leaning down and kissing Jackson good morning, "go back to sleep." Jackson shook his head, "no I'm going to get up and phone Sam," he said swinging his legs out of bed.

"I can do that," said Aaron."

"Please Aaron, let me do it," Jackson said getting up and hugging Aaron before he made his way to the bathroom.

A&J

"Sam."

_Hi dad," Sam said as he walked to his first class._

"How's things?" Jackson asked, he heard Sam sigh.

"_Hard, I'm on my way to biology which is getting really tough."_

"You'll do fine son….have you met any new people?" Jackson wanted to know in a roundabout way if Sam had noticed anyone new hanging around.

"_No, just the usual crowd. Is dad there?"_

"He's just having a shower, then he's going to work," Jackson sat down at the kitchen table.

"_Wish I could be there…hi," Sam said to one of his friends, "I won't be a minute, I'm just talking to my dad."_

"Sorry Sam, I'm keeping you," Jackson said.

"_That's okay dad, was there something you wanted to ask me."_

"No…no, just wanted to hear your voice, we miss you kid."

_Sam stopped. "Is everything alright?"_

Jackson coughed. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine son, just wanted to give you a ring."

"_Okay, say hi to dad for me."_

"Will do."

"_Oh, by the way, Nana Hazel rang yesterday to say she was coming home for a while, she's going to stay with granddad."_

"Yeah, she rang us too."

"_Life is going to be a bit more hectic with nana around," said Sam laughing._

"Your telling me, she's always been the life of the party," he smiled as he saw Aaron walk into the kitchen, 'Sam' he mouthed to Aaron.

"Hey kiddo," Aaron said as he leaned down next to the phone.

"_Hi dad."_

"Okay, we'll let you get to class," Jackson said, "speak to you soon."

"_Bye dad…oh dad, I almost forgot."_

"What?"

"_Can I fetch a friend home for the weekend"?_

"Course you can, I'll get the spare room ready."

"_Thanks dad."_

Jackson clicked off the phone. "He's fine."

"Good," said Aaron sitting on the chair next to him, he looked at Jackson. "What?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel a bit uneasy with what happened this morning."

"Hey," said Aaron covering Jackson's hand with his, "I'm checking into it, I don't want you to worry."

"How can I not worry Aaron, the file was obviously meant for you," he squeezed the hand that covered his, "you'll tell me if someone's after you won't ya?"

"No one's after me, the envelope was full of old case files, it's probably nothing to do with me. Adam and I will start checking them out today."

"I'm scared Aaron, I can't go through that again, I just can't," said Jackson remembering what had happened all them years ago.

Aaron leaned in and pulled Jackson into a hug. "Nothing is going to happen."

Jackson broke from the hug and stood up. "YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT," Jackson shouted as he walked into the living room. Aaron got up and followed him, Jackson was putting his coat on. "I'm going to the shop."

"Jackson," said Aaron standing in front of him, "let's not fight about my job again, it can be dangerous, I know that…but it's my job." Jackson hung his head. "I worry about you too you know," he said lifting Jackson's chin with his hand and looking at the man he loved more than life itself.

"Please, just be careful," said Jackson pulling Aaron into a hug, "I need you…Sam need's you."

"I will…now, I'd better get to work, I told Adam I'd be there for eleven."

Jackson smiled and leaned in and kissed Aaron. "Don't ever leave me," he said as the kiss finished.

Aaron smiled. "I'm not planning on going anywhere." They walked out of the house together but what Aaron had said was true, he worried about Jackson as well, working at the hospital he came into contact with some violent people and also some very nasty bugs, which they knew from personal experience when a few years back Jackson had caught one of the bugs, but he also knew that Jackson loved his job just like he did and neither of them would give them up.

A&J

He watched them leave the house, he watched as they kissed each other before Aaron got into his car and drove out of the village. Starting his engine he sat and watched the other one walk into the shop before he put his foot on the accelerator and pulled away. He was going to be patient, let things play on their minds for a few days before he struck.

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

"Nothing!"

Adam shook his head, "no."

The two detectives had been through every file with a fine tooth comb and they could find no connection to Aaron. The only thing that linked them all was that they were all unsolved cases.

"What the hell is going on Adam? Why would someone put these on Jackson's desk if they don't mean anything." Aaron slammed the last file shut.

"I don't know mate, but we'll find out, I promise you," said Adam opening the first file again, "there's got to be something in here and I'm going to find it."

Aaron looked across the desk at his partner of thirteen years. "Thanks mate."

A&J

Friday 4th August

Nothing had happened out of the ordinary since the night that the police case files had been left in Jackson's office and Aaron and Adam had come up with nothing from the files themselves.

Aaron laid beside his husband, just looking at him with love and admiration. He leaned in and lightly kissed him on his lips, Jackson's eyes fluttered and opened. "Morning," he said smiling up at Aaron.

"Happy birthday babe," Aaron said kissing him again, but this time it was a much longer one causing Jackson to put his arms around Aaron and pulling him closer. Jackson let his hand wander down Aaron's body but he groaned and pulled away from the kiss when Aaron knocked his hand out of the way. "Come on, it's my birthday."

"I know," said Aaron as he kissed his way down Jackson's body, "that's why you are going to lay there and let me do all the work. Jackson smiled as he felt Aaron's mouth on his already hardening cock. This was going to be a lovely birthday present.

A&J

"Dad," shouted Sam as he walked in the door carrying a large bag of dirty clothes, "DAD," he shouted again, "come on," he said turning to the girl stood at the door, she stepped inside.

Sam turned as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Sam," said Jackson as he entered the room, he had the biggest smiled on his face when he saw his son stood before him.

"Hi dad," said Sam walking up to him and hugging him.

Jackson returned the hug. "I've missed you son," he said pulling him from the hug, "we didn't think you'd make it."

"Sorry dad, but my exam was put back a couple of hours, but I wouldn't miss seeing you on your birthday," said Sam, "we've always been together on birthdays."

Jackson smiled then noticed the girl stood slightly behind his son. "Hello," he said, then looked at Sam.

"Robyn, this is my dad," he said taking her hand, which Jackson noticed, "dad, this is Robyn, my girlfriend."

Jackson looked at Sam with surprise, his son had never mentioned having a girlfriend to him or to Aaron. Sam could tell with the look on his face that his dad was upset with him. "Sorry dad, I should have said." Jackson raised an eyebrow then moved towards Robyn. "Hi, I'm Jackson, nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Walsh," she said.

Sam looked around. "Where's dad?"

Jackson was about to answer when Aaron came briskly through the door. "Where's my boy," he said as he walked into the room.

"Hi dad," said Sam stepping forward and receiving a bone crushing hug from his other dad.

"Glad you made it son, it's so damn quiet around here without you," said Aaron pulling away from the hug and looking his son up and down, "your looking good kid."

Sam smiled. "You look tired, a hard case?"

Aaron smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about son," he said as he noticed Robyn, "now who do we have here?" Sam looked at his dad, he knew something was up but he would ask him later.

"Dad…," but before Sam could say anything, Jackson jumped in. "This is Sam's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," Aaron said looking at his son then turned and smiled at Robyn, "I'm Aaron, nice to meet you."

"You too Mr Walsh," said Robyn feeling a bit awkward, "Sam's always talking about the both of you, "she hadn't known that Sam hadn't told his parents about them. Aaron smiled at her.

"How about a coffee?" said Aaron as he picked up his son's bag of dirty washing and made his way into the kitchen, the others followed him. Jackson kept looking at his son, he wasn't very happy that Sam hadn't told them about him having a girlfriend. Their son had always been so open with them about everything, he shook his head and sat down at the table.

"So," said Aaron as he put the kettle on, "how long have you been together?"

Sam knew this was awkward but he had no choice now but to tell them. "Nearly three months," he said looking for his dad's reaction.

Jackson stared at him then stood up. "We need some milk," he said walking out of the kitchen. The three of them watched him go. "I'm sorry dad," said Sam turning back to Aaron, "I should have told you but I didn't want to tell you over the phone, and I've been so preoccupied with exams and I know that you and dad have been really busy with work. Time has just flown, so I thought I'd bring Robyn with me this weekend."

Aaron smiled. "Your growing up and we have to accept that there's things that you won't tell us."

"I've upset you haven't I?"

"Well you have to admit that it's been a bit of a surprise for us, and you know what your dad's like, he doesn't like things being kept from him," said Aaron walking towards the door, "I'll go and talk to him."

Sam stopped him. "No dad, it should be me. I caused this." Aaron smiled at his son. "Okay," he looked at Robyn, "I'll get to know your young lady here."

"I won't be long," Sam said to Robyn, who smiled at him. He turned and left in search of his dad.

"I'm sorry about all this," said Robyn to Aaron as he sat down, "I didn't know that Sam hadn't said anything to you."

"It's not your fault," Aaron said, "it's just that were not used to Sam keeping things from us."

"He's always talking about the two of you, he loves you both so much, I can tell," Robyn smiled.

"Sam's been our pride and joy since he was born, we couldn't ask for a better son, it's just hard watching him grow up and move on."

A&J

Sam walked out of the front door and looked towards the village shop, he couldn't see his dad so he scanned the village and was relieved when he saw his dad sat on the bench up near his granddad's. He started to walk towards him thinking of what he was going to say.

Jackson looked up and saw his son walking towards him, he smiled as Sam sat beside him.

"I'm sorry dad."

Jackson shook his head. "No, it's me who should be sorry, I've embarrassed you in front of your girlfriend. It must have been hard enough fetching her home to meet your two gay dads without one of them acting like a spoilt child."

"Dad, I would never be embarrassed about you and dad, most kids would be jealous of the childhood I had. I have two parents who love each other and love me, what more could I have asked for," said Sam smiling at his dad.

Jackson lowered his head. "She seems nice."

"She is, she's really smart and funny and we have fun together."

"I suppose it was a waste of my time getting the spare bedroom ready," Jackson said looking at his son who was almost blushing, "come on, let's get back," he said getting up followed by Sam, "your dad's not good at making conversation, he's probably boring Robyn to death." Sam laughed, but they needn't have worried because when they entered the house they could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. They looked at each other with a puzzled look on their faces, then smiled.

"What's he telling you?" asked Sam as he and his dad walked into the kitchen, already afraid of the answer.

Robyn turned and smiled. "Your dad was telling me about when you was a kid."

"Daaaaddd," said Sam sitting down.

"What!" Aaron said smiling innocently then turning to look at Jackson questioning him quietly. Jackson smiled at him and nodded, he brushed his fingers lightly along Aaron's neck as he passed behind him and sat down. Aaron was glad that his husband and son had sorted things.

"So what's the birthday plans then?" asked Sam, he didn't want Robyn to hear anymore embarrassing stories.

"Your nana wants us all at the Woolpack tomorrow night for a party," said Aaron.

"Why not tonight?" Sam asked, "it's dad's birthday today."

"We didn't now if you would make it home today and we didn't want to celebrate without you," said Jackson as Sam smiled, "I don't mind when it is along as we're together." Aaron's hand moved across the table and wrapped around Jackson's. Robyn looked at the hands, it was the first time she had known a gay couple and when Sam first told her about his gay parents, she found it a bit strange, but the more Sam talked about them, the more she knew that she wanted to meet them and she was glad she had.

"Come on," said Aaron, "lets go and see your grandparents or we will never hear the end of it."

"Great," said Sam, "I can't wait for you to meet them," he said looking at Robyn, "they're just the best and nana Hazel has just come back from one of her travels so she'll have plenty of stories to tell us," Sam looked at his dad's when he heard them groan, "what?"

"We've already heard it all, when my mother starts me and your dad will sneak out gracefully," said Jackson as he turned to look at Aaron for confirmation.

"Great idea," said Aaron as he gave Jackson a quick kiss, "come on then."

A&J

Saturday night came around and all the family where in the Woolpack having a great time. It wasn't just the family though, most of the village was there all buying Jackson drinks and wishing him happy birthday.

"Are you ready for the food love," Chas asked Aaron as she place a pint in front of him.

"Yeah, that'd be great Chas, do you need a hand," Aaron asked.

"No, your alright love, Cameron will give me a hand, what are husbands for," she said as she walked away. Aaron watched her go and smiled, he liked Chas, always had, he saw her give Cameron a quick peck on the lips as he followed her into the back room. His smiled got even wider when he saw Megan, Chas and Cameron's daughter walk from behind the bar, she saw Aaron and smiled. Aaron and Jackson where her godfathers and they adored her, she was ten going on thirty. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Uncle Aaron, you promised to take me to the park."

"I know sweetie but I've been busy at work, next week I promise."

"Okay," she said before Aaron put her down and she went up to Hazel, who lifted her up onto her knee, and it wasn't long before Hazel had her giggling. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a great family and friends, but what had happened was still on his mind, but he was trying to enjoy himself for Jackson's sake.

"Hey," he heard Jackson say next to him, "you alright?"

Aaron turned to look at Jackson and smiled. "I'm fine, why?"

Jackson shrugged. "You've gone a bit quiet."

"Sorry," Aaron said, "I was just thinking how unbelievably lucky I am."

Jackson leaned in and kissed him. "Me too."

"Grubs up," Chas shouted. They all spent the next hour tucking into sandwiches, chicken legs and lots of other goodies that Chas had laid on before Hazel's favourite part of the night.

"KARAOKE," Hazel shouted as she put her plate on the table and headed straight for Aaron, "come on love," she said taking his hand, "we can do our party piece."

"No Hazel, get Jackson up he's better than me," said Aaron knowing he would probably lose this one.

"No he's not," said Hazel.

"Thanks mum," said a Jackson trying to look hurt.

"Come on dad," said Sam laughing, "you know you want to," which got a glare from his dad.

"Aaron please," said Hazel as she pulled him to his feet. He looked back at Jackson to see if he could get any help from his husband, but he didn't get any.

"It's my birthday Aaron and I would love you to sing for me," said Jackson as everyone started clapping. They all knew that Aaron was a good singer and that he and Hazel did a very good duet.

Aaron sighed in defeat and let Hazel lead him to the little stage that Cameron had put up. Hazel was really happy because she loved to sing, she pulled Aaron into a hug, "I love ya kiddo." Aaron returned the hug, "I love you too…now let's get this over with."

They got a standing ovation as they finished their song and Aaron kissed Hazel on the cheek before heading back to the seat.

"You were great," said Jackson putting his arm around Aaron's shoulder when he'd sat down, "you and mum ought to go on the x-factor."

Aaron looked at him with a horrified look. "I wouldn't be seen dead on that crap," he said taking a drink, it was then that he noticed that Adam was stood at the door. He expected him to come over, but he just stayed where he was and motioned for Aaron to come to him. "I won't be a minute," he said to Jackson as he got up and went towards his partner.

"Hey mate," he said, "why don't you come in for a drink, it's Jackson's party."

"No thanks mate, I just need a quick word with ya."

"Okay shoot," Aaron said wondering what Adam wanted.

"I've spent all day checking over the cases again, thinking we might have missed something."

"And?"

"Nothing."

Aaron was confused. "Then why are you here?" Adam just looked at him.

"There's something else, isn't there," Aaron said.

Adam nodded. "After I couldn't find any connection to you in the cases, I checked on people who might have a grudge against you."

"And?" Aaron was getting impatient.

Adam swallowed, knowing that Aaron wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Adam."

"Mason's out."

Aaron wasn't expecting that. "WHAT!" he shouted, which made everyone in the pub stop what they were doing and look at them. Aaron turned round and gave Jackson a reassuring smile, then pushed Adam out of the door and down the steps so they were out of earshot.

"When the fuck did that happen?" Aaron asked well and truly pissed off.

"Three months ago."

"For fucks sake Adam, why wasn't I told?"

"Told what?"

Aaron and Adam both looked around to see Jackson stood at the top of the steps.

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

"Told what?"

Aaron and Adam both looked around to see Jackson stood at the top of the steps.

"Nothing, it's work. Come on let's get back in," he turned to Adam, "I'll see you at work tomorrow about fourish." Aaron nodded and after saying goodbye to Jackson he walked to his car.

Aaron walked up the steps to Jackson. "I can tell when your lying to me," said Jackson.

"I'll tell you later, come on lets get back to the party," Aaron said as he kissed Jackson lightly on the lips then took his hand. Jackson let himself be taken back into the pub, but he was worried. After what had happened, he was starting to feel really uneasy. He knew that he couldn't go to bed tonight without finding out what was going on.

A&J

"Jackson please calm down," said Aaron trying to pull his husband into a hug.

Jackson knocked his hand away. "CALM DOWN…CALM DOWN, HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU'VE JUST TOLD ME."

"Nothings going to happen," said Aaron.

"You can't promise me that. I can't go through that again, I can't," Jackson said with tears in his eyes, "you should have been told."

Aaron sighed. "I know and I'm going to find out tomorrow why I haven't been."

"Your not going to work," said Jackson.

"Course I am."

"NO YOUR NOT," shouted Jackson, "you might get hurt."

"Jackson," said Aaron starting to get frustrated.

A&J

Upstairs Sam and Robyn had been woken by the shouting. "What's wrong?" asked Robyn.

"I don't know, but dad sounds really upset," Sam said as he climbed out of bed.

"Which one?"

Sam turned to her. "Sorry…Jackson, my dad Jackson," he put on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, "I'm just going to see what's going on." He opened the bedroom door and made his way downstairs. His dad's where still having an heated argument, but Sam could tell that his dad, Aaron, was trying to calm his dad, Jackson, down. He cautiously walked into the living room. "Dad," he said making them both stop their shouting and turn to face their son.

Aaron was the first to speak. "Sorry son, we didn't mean to wake you, Robyn must think were a right pair."

"Why are you arguing?" Sam asked walking further into the room.

"It's nothing, just a misunderstanding," said Aaron not wanting Sam to know about Mason, but Jackson wasn't having any of it.

"NOTHING, HOW THE HELL CAN THIS BE NOTHING," he shouted before turning his back on Aaron and his son.

"I don't like it when you fight," the last time Sam had heard them fight this bad was a long time ago and it had scared him then like it was scaring him now.

"Everything's fine, go back to bed, me and your dad need to talk," Aaron said.

"Tell him," said Jackson as he turned back round to face them.

"Jackson," said Aaron giving him a warning look.

"Tell him or I will."

Sam was starting to get angry himself. "Tell me what?"

Aaron just stared at Jackson not wanting to say anything.

"Fine," said Jackson, he looked at Sam, "the man that got your father shot is out of jail."

"What!" Sam said as he looked at Aaron, "and you weren't going to tell me."

"I was trying to protect you," said Aaron glaring at Jackson.

"I'm eighteen dad, I'm not a little kid anymore," Sam said moving closer to him, "do you think he'll come after you?"

"No…no course not, he'll not want to go back inside by having a go at me, it's in the past." Jackson made a noise. "Jackson please, everything is fine." Aaron hated worrying his family, he turned back to Sam, "go back to bed, let me and your dad talk."

Sam didn't look convinced. "You two are alright, aren't ya?" The last time he had heard his dad's fight this bad he had thought they were going to split up.

Aaron and Jackson both looked shocked. "Course we are," said Jackson, "your dad and I are fine."

Sam looked to Aaron for confirmation, he smiled and nodded. "Okay," said Sam as he hugged Aaron then Jackson. "I love you both."

"Love you too," both dad's said together. They watched their son walk back up the stairs, then Aaron gently took Jackson's hand and led him to the sofa and pulled him down beside him not letting go of his hand. "I know your worried, so am I, but me and Adam are onto this," he said rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of Jackson's hand.

"I don't think I could handle something happening to you again," Jackson said with tears slowly running down his face, "I need you."

Aaron smiled and leaned in and tenderly kissed Jackson on the lips. "We'll get through this, we always knew that Mason would be released sooner or later, it's just sooner than we'd hoped," he pulled Jackson to him and Jackson gratefully laid his head on Aaron's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm glad that Sam is going back to college tomorrow, at least he'll be safe and out of the way." Aaron agreed with him, he wanted their son out of harms way because if he was totally honest with himself he was more worried about this than he was letting on. Jackson hadn't been at the last day of the trial, but Aaron vividly remembered Mason's threats as he was dragged out of the courtroom after the sentencing had been passed. He tightened his grip on Jackson, the thought of something happening to a member of his family because of him, well, it didn't bear thinking about. Tomorrow he and Adam would track Mason down and have a word with him.

A&J

Sam walked back into the bedroom and took off his t-shirt and bottoms before getting back into bed beside Robyn.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, she turned her head to look at Sam who was staring at the ceiling, "Sam….Sam."

Sam turned his head and looked at her. "Sam what is it?"

"Just remembering something that happened to my dad along time ago," Sam said, "it was a bad time and my dad's just told me something that's brought it all back again."

_TBC_

_Nest chapter will be a flashback_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

_Thought I'd get in a chapter before I go on my hols, it's going to be a relaxing one so hopefully I'll get a lot of writing done and update when I get back._

_#flashback#_

"Come in," shouted Jackson when he heard the knock on his office door, "hey Rangi," he said when he saw his colleague enter.

Rangi paused before he started. "Jack, we've just had a call, there's been a shooting and the victim is on his way here, he'll be arriving shortly."

Jackson stood up pulling his white coat off the back of his chair. "I'll be right down."

Rangi didn't leave. "Jack….it's…it's Aaron."

Jackson's legs nearly gave way and he had to sit back down. "Aaron…my Aaron?" Rangi nodded. Jackson composed himself then got up and ran out of the door followed by Rangi. As he burst into the doors of A&E one of the nurses shouted him. Jackson, whose heart was beating so fast he felt as if it was going to burst from his chest ran over to her.

"We need to get him into the O.R.," Jackson heard one of the doctors say and before he could open the curtain he was nearly knocked over by the gurney being wheeled out.

"STOP," Jackson said as he grabbed hold of it. He looked down at the unconscious body of the man he loved, tears in his eyes.

"Jack, we've got to get him to surgery," said Rangi taking hold of Jackson's arm. Jackson nodded not taking his eyes off of Aaron, he reached out and gave Aaron's hand a squeeze. "I love you," he said quietly, then nodded for them to take Aaron away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned round to see a weary looking Adam.

"What the hell happened?" Jackson asked.

Adam pulled Jackson to one side. "We had a lead on a robbery that was going to go down in a couple of days, we had information that they were working out of a garage as a cover," he paused, "so Aaron went in first as someone who wanted a job doing to his car."

"And?" Jackson said getting impatient, he wanted to go up to surgery department to be close to his husband.

"Aaron had a wire on and we heard him say, "what are you doing here," and then someone shouted, "he's a cop," and then the gunshots rang out. I'm so sorry Jackson," Adam said hanging his head.

"It's not your fault Adam," he said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I should have been with him."

"Then you would have been shot as well," they did a quick hug," I've got to go and be with him, I need to be there."

Adam nodded. "Okay, keep us informed, and, I'm leaving a couple of officers on guard." Jackson looked behind Adam to see two uniformed police officers. "Do you think they'll try something?" Jackson asked.

Adam shrugged. "Aaron most certainly saw someone he shouldn't and I don't want to take any chances of them coming after him to finish him off."

A&J

As Jackson walked up to the operating theatres he called his mum.

"_Hey love," she said as she answered on the fourth ring._

"Mum," Jackson said struggling to get the word out.

"_Jackson love, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Hazel asked hearing the distress in Jackson's voice._

He had to stop walking and he lent his back against the wall for support. "It's…it's A..Aaron mum, he's…." he tried to get the words out.

"_Jackson, tell me, what's happened to Aaron"?_

"Sh..shot," he managed to get out.

_Hazel didn't hear what he said. "What…love speak up."_

"Aaron's been shot mum." There was quiet on the other end of the phone.

"Mum."

"_Oh my god, is he?"_

"He's in surgery now….I need you mum."

"_Darling, I'm on my way."_

"Thanks mum and can you let Paddy and Sarah know."

"_Don't worry love, I'll tell them."_

The line went dead and Jackson pushed himself off the wall and continued on his way.

A&J

Jackson had been sat in the waiting room near theatre for nearly an hour, when one of the nurses had persuaded him to go and wait in his office where he would be more comfortable. He had refused at first, but she had insisted and walked down to his office with him.

"Do you want me to get you something?" she asked.

Jackson shook his head. "No thanks Sue, I don't think I could stomach anything."

"Okay Jack, you know where I am if you need me," she said as she left.

Jackson sat with his head back on the couch staring at the ceiling. Aaron, his Aaron, was in an operating theatre fighting for his life, a single tear ran down his cheek. The peace was soon broken by his door crashing open.

"Daddy."

Jackson looked up in time to see his eight year old son nearly on top of him, he quickly moved his arms and caught Sam and pulled him into a hug, feeling the comfort of his child. "Hey squirt," he said kissing Sam's head.

"Where's dad, nana said he's been hurt," said Sam looking at Jackson.

Jackson didn't get to answer because just then his mum and Aaron's parents walked in.

"How is he?" asked Sarah as she gripped Paddy's hand.

"He's still in surgery," said Jackson as his mum sat down beside him.

"Is dad going to die?" sobbed Sam as he held onto Jackson. Jackson closed his eyes. "No, he's not," he said wanting to believe it, "how strong is your dad?"

"Strongest man in the universe," said Sam remembering what his dad, Aaron, is always saying when they play games.

"Have you had a drink or something to eat?" asked Hazel worried for the welfare of her son as well as her son-in-law.

Jackson shook his head as he cradled his sobbing son. "I want to see Dad," Sam said.

"You can't at the moment Sam," said his granddad, "the doctors are making him better."

"Why did someone hurt my dad?" he asked as he looked at his granddad.

"I don't know Sam, but there are some bad men out there and your dad tries to catch them," he said running his hand lightly across his grandson's cheek. Sam looked at his granddad then laid his head against his dads chest.

"Do you know whose doing the surgery?" asked Hazel

"Jim Flaherty," Jackson said, "he's good."

Sarah by this time had sat on the other side of Jackson and Paddy sat at Jackson's desk. All they could do now was wait.

A&J

Sam was asleep on his dad, Sarah had tried to take him from Jackson, but Sam had clung onto him refusing to move. Charlie had arrived a couple of hours earlier and was talking to his dad.

"What's taking so long?" he asked.

"I don't know Charlie. I know it's hard but we just have to sit and wait." Charlie nodded, he couldn't believe what was happening, he knew that his brother did a dangerous job but he never thought that he would get shot. He and Aaron had a good brotherly relationship, Aaron had always been there to stick up for him like a big brother should do, he was so scared of losing his brother.

Paddy noticed that Sam had woken up. "Charlie, why don't you take Sam down to the café and get him something to eat." Charlie turned to look at his nephew who caught his eye and smiled weekly at his uncle. "Okay dad," he said getting up, "but if you here anything you'll come and get us won't ya?"

"Course I will son."

Charlie satisfied with his dads answer walked over to Jackson and Sam, he smiled at Jackson before looking at Sam. "Come on Sam, I'm starving, let's go and get something to eat."

Sam shook his head and held on to Jackson tighter. Jackson rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back. "Go on Sam, go with Charlie, you need something to eat."

Sam looked disappointed. "I want to stay with you, what if you get lonely?"

Jackson could have cried, his son was such a kind and thoughtful kid. "I know you do son, but I've got your grandparents here with me, so I'll not get lonely will I," Sam looked around the room at his grandparents, "tell you what, you go with Charlie and fetch me something back to eat, that will really help me a lot."

Sam who seemed happier at the thought of doing some thing for his daddy sat up. "I'll fetch you back a bacon butty, dad loves bacon butties," Sam said with a smiled.

"I know he does," Jackson said, "now go on." Sam leaned in and kissed his dad on the cheek, then climbed off his knees. Charlie took his hand and with one last look back they walked out the door.

"That's one special kid," said Hazel as she watched Jackson get up and stretch, he was stiff with being in the same position for the last few hours.

"Yeah, he is," Jackson said proudly. He walked towards the window and look out, he couldn't take much more of this, he needed to know what was happening with Aaron, if nobody had been in the next half hour he was going to find out for himself.

A&J

As they walked back to Jackson's office, with Sam holding a paper bag with a bacon sandwich inside it for his dad, they saw a doctor walking. They both looked at each other then ran to the door going straight in. They stopped when they saw Hazel and Sarah comforting a crying Jackson.

"Dad?" said Charlie looking at Paddy fearing the worst.

Paddy smiled. "It's okay, it's all just got too much for Jackson, Aaron's going to be alright."

"Thank god," said Charlie walking up to his dad and hugging him.

Sam, who hadn't taken his eyes of his dad, walked over to him. "Daddy?"

Jackson looked up and smiled through his tears. "Your dad's going to be fine," he said as he pulled his son into a hug.

"When can I see dad?" asked Sam clinging to his Jackson.

"Soon."

A&J

Aaron had regained consciousness twelve hours after the operation and the first thing he saw was his husband and son asleep on the chair beside his bed. He just laid looking at them waiting for them to wake up, it wasn't long before Jackson's eyes started to open and the smile that came on his face when he saw Aaron looking at him was so big.

"Hey," Aaron croaked as his throat was dry.

Tears started to flow down Jackson's face, he had been so afraid that he would never hear Aaron's voice again. "Hey yourself, we've been worried about you," he said as he nodded towards their son. "How ya feeling?"

"Sore," Aaron said, "it hurts being shot."

"Just don't let it happen again," Jackson said as he started to nudge Sam gently.

"I won't," Aaron said, "could you get me some water?"

Jackson nodded, but he had to get Sam off his lap first. "Sam….Sam, come on son, wake up, someone wants to speak to you." Sam stirred and wiped his eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yeah baby," Jackson said kissing his son on the forehead, "look," he said nodding towards Aaron. Sam turned his head slowly and Jackson had to stop him jumping off his knees and onto Aaron. "DAAADDDD!"

"Be gentle Sam, dads still not too good, you have to be careful."

"Okay daddy," Sam said sliding of Jackson's knee and climbed on the side of the bed next to his dad. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too kiddo," Aaron said as Jackson put his hand behind his head and held a glass of water to his lips. Aaron drank gratefully.

Sam looked at the large bandage on Aaron's chest. "Did it hurt when that bad man shot you?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah it did." Sam leaned in slowly and laid down next to his dad. "I was scared dad, daddy's been crying a lot."

Aaron looked at Jackson who shrugged. "I thought I'd lost you, I don't want to ever feel like that again."

"Come here," Aaron said, Jackson leaned down and kissed Aaron on the lips, "I love you," Aaron said.

"I love you too."

The little family spent an hour together with the doctors coming in a couple of times to check on Aaron and then Paddy, Sarah, Hazel and Charlie had arrived, all of them relieved to see that Aaron was awake. After a while Jackson could see that Aaron was getting tired and he said it would be a good idea if everyone went home. Jackson stayed after asking his mum if she would take Sam with her for the night, which she had said yes without hesitation.

"You can go as well," said Aaron after everyone had gone, "I've got my armed guards outside to look after me."

"Don't joke about this Aaron, whoever shot you is still out there," Jackson said as he took Aaron's hand.

"Not for long," Aaron said, "I want you to call Adam and Jake so I can make my statement, I know whose been giving the criminals inside information and I'm going to take him down."

A&J

_Four weeks later_

Aaron was out of hospital and strong enough to attend the court case and give evidence against Tom Mason..a dirty cop. Mason had been selling information for years and he was the one that had got Aaron shot when he had walked into the garage. Mason had numerous charges against him and after a trial that last nearly two weeks had been sent down much to the delight of Aaron and his colleagues, there was nothing worse than a dirty cop. Mason had shouted as he was dragged out of the courtroom that he would get Aaron if it was the last thing he did, Aaron had stood looking at him with no emotion showing on his face, Mason was going away for a long time so his threats didn't worry him.

A&J

_Three weeks after the trial_

"Jackson, it's time," said Aaron trying to get Jackson to see sense.

"Your not ready," said Jackson not wanting Aaron to go back to work so soon.

"The doctors have signed me off to go back to my job," Aaron said. It was nearly ten thirty at night and they were sat on the sofa watching television. Sam had been in bed for a good couple of hours because it was school in the morning.

"I'm a doctor, and I say your not ready."

Aaron sighed. "Come on Jay, you knew this day was coming. What do you expect me to do, be a house husband for the rest of my life," he said with a smirk.

Jackson turned on him angrily. "You find this funny do ya," he said as he stood up, "you could have died."

"But I didn't," Aaron said getting up as well and slipping his arms around Jackson. Jackson leaned into him. "Don't you think that I worry about you and Sam every time you walk out that door."

"It's not the same," Jackson said pulling away from Aaron and walking away.

"Where you going?"

"Bed."

"Jackson, we have to talk about this."

"NO WE DON'T," Jackson shouted.

A&J

Sam woke up with a start….had he just heard his daddy shout.

A&J

"Yes we do," Aaron said grabbing Jackson's arm making him turn around to face him.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO WORK," shouted a scared Jackson, he couldn't stand the thought of something happening to Aaron again.

Aaron had had enough. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE."

"YOUR HUSBAND."

"SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO?"

A&J

Sam was now sat at the top of the stairs with tears running down his face. He could hear his dad's shouting at each other, didn't they like each other anymore. He got up slowly and started walking down the stairs.

A&J

"Just go," said Aaron to Jackson just as he saw Sam walk into the room.

"Stop shouting," Sam said crying, "I don't like it when you shout," he said before running out the house. Aaron and Jackson looked at each in shock before running after their son.

A&J

Hazel was just walking out of the pub when she saw her grandson running up the street in his pyjamas. "SAM," she shouted as he almost ran by her, "SAM WHAT'S WRONG DARLING?"

Sam stopped when he heard his nana shout his name, he ran over to her sobbing and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong sweetheart, has something happened?"

"They're shouting…at…each other, dad told daddy to go," he managed to get out.

"No, your dad would never do that love, you must be mistaken," she said as she looked down the road and saw Jackson and Aaron running towards them.

"Sam," said Aaron, "were you going?" Sam looked at his dad with tears streaming down them.

"You shouted at each other," Sam said, "I was scared."

"What's going on?" asked Hazel.

Jackson crouched down in front of Sam. "Your dad and I shouldn't have been shouting and we're sorry, aren't we?" he said looking at Aaron.

"Yes we are," Aaron said crouching beside Jackson.

"Your going to leave," sobbed Sam as he looked at Jackson.

"What?"

"Dad told you to go," said Sam.

"Your dad didn't mean it like that. I'm not going to leave Sam, I love you and your dad more than anything in the world. I could never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," said Jackson holding out his arms. Sam looked up at his nana who smiled, then he let go of her and went into his dads waiting arms. Jackson hugged his son and Aaron helped them both up.

"We'll always be together," said Aaron to Sam, "always." Sam smiled and laid his head against his daddy's shoulder.

"Let's get you home," said Jackson, "thanks mum."

"Not a problem," said Hazel, who grabbed Aaron's arm. She waited until Jackson and Sam were out of earshot before she spoke. "What was that all about?"

"I start work tomorrow and Jackson's….well Jackson's not too happy with that. We argued," said Aaron.

"Can you blame him love, he went through hell when you got shot, we all did. He's just scared of losing you," said Hazel.

"I know he's scared Hazel, but it's my job and I've got to get back to it."

"Okay, but be careful," Hazel said.

"I will," he said leaning in and kissing her, "love you."

"Love you too kiddo," Hazel said as she smiled and watched her son-in-law walk back to his home and family.

When Aaron got back into the house he found Jackson and Sam sat on the sofa talking softly. "Is everything alright?" Aaron asked as he sat on the other side of his son. Sam leant into him and Aaron kissed him on the head.

"I don't like it when you fight, it scares me," Sam said.

"Were sorry son," said Aaron, "but you always have to remember that daddy and I will always love you, no matter what you will always have us." Aaron smiled at Jackson who reached out for his hand and entwined his fingers with his husbands.

"Come on, lets get you to bed," said Jackson to his son, "you've got school in the morning." Aaron carefully picked up the now tired Sam and followed Jackson up the stairs. Sam was still a bit scared, he wasn't used to his dad's shouting at each other.

A&J

An hour later and they were laid in bed. "Are we okay?" asked Aaron turning to look at Jackson.

Jackson turned to look at his husband then he moved to position himself on top of him and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you so much Aaron and the thought of something happening like that again, well it just scares me."

"I know," said Aaron letting his hands wander on over Jackson's body, "but I promise I'll be careful," he said as he crashed his lips against Jackson's again, Jackson moaned into the kiss and felt the arousal in both himself and the gorgeous man below him. "I want you Aaron," he said between kisses.

Aaron let his hand wander down to Jackson's hard cock and smoothly ran his hand up and down loving Jackson's reaction to what he was doing. Jackson started to buck into Aaron's hand and Aaron picked up the speed wanting to bring Jackson as close to completion as he could before he took him in his mouth. "Oh god Aaron, I'm nearly there." Aaron stopped tossing Jackson off and moved down and took his prize into his mouth sucking and nipping until Jackson shot his load, Aaron swallowing it all, relishing the taste of his husband. He made his way back up Jackson's body to capture his lips with his own, letting Jackson taste himself.

Jackson let his hand find it's way to Aaron's rock hard member. "I want you in me," he panted into Aaron's mouth.

"My pleasure," Aaron.

This was going to be a long night.

A&J

"Morning," Jackson said as he woke up to find Aaron already up and getting dressed. Aaron walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Jackson. "Morning," he said smiling, "are you getting up or having a lie in, I can take Sam to school if you want."

Jackson sat up and swung his legs out of bed. "No, I'll come down and have breakfast with you. I have to see you off on your first day back." He got up off the bed and fished in the drawer for a pair of boxers, finding some he put them on then a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"What time are you on?" Aaron asked.

"Not till later, but I'll try and get home before ten," Jackson said as he turned towards the door, but he was stopped by Aaron's hand on his arm.

"Are we alright now?" he asked as Jackson turned round to face him.

"Of course, I'm not saying that I won't be scared every time you go to work, because I will be, but I know you love your job and I wouldn't stop you doing something you love," Jackson smiled and hugged Aaron, "come on, let's go and wake up Sam then we can all have breakfast together." Aaron kissed Jackson then they walked out of the bedroom together. "I'll get Sam," Jackson said.

Aaron was halfway down the stairs when he heard Jackson shout. "AARON….AARON, SAM'S NOT HERE."

Aaron stopped and turned round to look at Jackson who was now at the top of the stairs. "What?"

"He's not in his room or in the bathroom….where can he be, we usually have to drag him out of bed," said Jackson worriedly.

"Don't panic yet, he's probably downstairs," said Aaron as he continued down with a worried Jackson behind him. They both heaved a sigh of relief when they saw Sam sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereals.

"Morning Sam," said Jackson, "your up early."

"Morning kiddo," said Aaron kissing him on the head, they both stopped when they got no response. Jackson and Aaron looked at each other then back at their son who wasn't eating the cereals, just moving them around the bowl with his spoon.

"Are you alright?" asked Jackson as he sat down beside him, Sam nodded still not looking at either of them. "Sam," said Jackson as he put his hand gently under his son's chin and turned his face towards him, he was shocked to see that Sam had been crying.

"What's wrong Sam, don't you feel well."

"Your going to leave," said Sam tears starting again.

"Course I'm not leaving, I told you last night that I wasn't going anywhere. Have you been worrying about this all night," Jackson said looking closely at his son who looked exhausted.

"Dad told you to go," Sam said, he was still scared that his parents would leave each other.

Aaron crouched down next to Sam. "I didn't mean for your daddy to go like that, I meant for you dad to go to bed because I didn't want to argue anymore. I would never…ever want your daddy to leave us. I love daddy and I love you too very much." This last statement seemed to make Sam relax, he hugged his dad. "Do I have to go to school today?" he asked. Aaron looked at Jackson. "How about I give nana Hazel a ring and see if she will look after you"? Sam nodded, he was really tired.

They enjoyed a family breakfast, then Aaron got up. "Right, I'll have to get going, you be good for your nana," he said to Sam, who nodded. Jackson got up and walked round to Aaron. "I love you," he said pulling him into a hug. "I love you too, and don't worry, Mason won't bother us again!"

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

_My holiday is over and it sounds like I had a better one than Mark - sorry mate. Well I hope you liked the flashback in the last chapter, now we are back to present time._

The next day the subject of Mason didn't come up, although it was in the back of their minds none the less. Sam could tell that there was still a bit of tension between his dad's but he knew that they loved each other and that everything would be okay between them.

It turned out to be a lovely family day, they had gone over to Paddy's for their Sunday dinner that Hazel had cooked, she loved to cook for her family. Sam and Robyn had been telling them about their courses and what was happening in Sheffield, especially the night life. Aaron made a comment about them having no time to study with all the partying they were doing, but Robyn assured him that studying was their top priority and Sam agreed. It was just gone three when Aaron finished off his coffee and stood up. "Right, I'm off."

Sam got up and hugged his dad. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks son," said Aaron as he hugged his son back, Aaron and Jackson were going to pick Sam up from University on their way to a mates civil partnership ceremony in Doncaster.

"Okay," said Sam releasing his dad.

"It's been good to see you kiddo," Aaron said as he kissed his son on the cheek. He then bent down and kissed Robyn as well. "It's been lovely to meet you," he said.

"You too Mr Walsh," Robyn said with a smile, she really liked Sam's family and hoped she would meet them all again.

"See you later Dad, Hazel," Aaron said as he walked out of the living room into the kitchen followed by Jackson. As they reached the front door, Aaron opened it but stopped when he felt Jackson's hand in his. Turning round he could see the concern in his husbands face. "Be careful," Jackson said.

"I will," Aaron said as he leaned in and kissed the waiting lips, "when will I see you?"

"I'm on at six till four in the morning, so I'll try not to wake you when I get home," Jackson said, his fingers still entangled with Aaron's as if he didn't want to let go.

"I don't mind being woken up by you," Aaron said smiling warmly, he pulled Jackson into a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Jackson watched as Aaron drove away then walked back into the room where he was immediately met with anger from both his mum and Paddy. "When the hell were you going to tell us?" asked Paddy. Jackson looked from his father-in-law to his son.

Sam shrugged. "They knew something was up, because you and dad were quiet at dinner."

"I should have been told," said Paddy standing up.

"Paddy, I only found out myself last night and I can tell you that I'm as mad and worried as you are," said Jackson motioning for Paddy to sit down again. Jackson sat next to his mum.

"How's Aaron taking it?" Hazel asked.

"He's worried, I can tell, but you know what he's like, he goes into protective mode," Jackson said.

Hazel put her arm around her son's shoulder. "Aaron wouldn't do anything stupid, anyway this Mason guy hasn't been anywhere near either of you has he? He's probably sorry for what he did and…" Hazel saw the change in her son's face, "what….has something happened that your not telling us?"

Jackson looked at his mum and nodded. "Yes."

"Dad!" said Sam sitting forward, "what is it?"

"Someone got into my office at work."

"WHAT!," shouted Sam, Paddy and Hazel at the same time making Robyn jump.

"They didn't take anything," he said, not wanting to mention the missing photo, "but whoever it was left a pile of police cases. Adam's checked them out and he can't see a connection to Aaron or Mason."

"We should have been told," said Paddy, "that man got my son shot, we could have lost him. He shouldn't be going back to work."

Jackson put his hands up. "I've been through all this with Aaron, but you know what he's like, it's his job and we have to accept that."

"I heard them arguing last night," Sam said to his grandparents.

"Sorry about that Sam," Jackson said.

"I think I should stay," said Sam looking at his dad.

"NO, you are not," Jackson said, "you've got exams and your dad would go mad if he knew you hadn't gone back to Uni."

"You just want me out of the way….what if something happens to dad?"

"Your dad's right love," said Hazel, "go back to Sheffield, this is all probably nothing."

"But nan," Sam said in protest.

"Come on Sam, listen to your dad, there's nothing you can do here." Sam looked at his granddad. "Okay," he said, "but I'm ringing home everyday." Jackson nodded.

An hour later and Robyn's car was finally packed with hers and Sam's things. "It was really nice to meet you all," Robyn said as she got into the front seat of the car and smiled.

"You too love," said Hazel.

Sam hugged his granddad then his nana before he moved to stand in front of his dad. "I don't want to go," he said.

Jackson smiled sympathetically. "I know you don't Sam, but your course work is very important and you need to concentrate on that. Everything will be fine, I promise," Jackson said as he pulled his son into a bone crushing hug. "I love you."

"Love you too dad."

A&J

"Nothing," said Aaron, "I can't believe he's vanished into thin air."

"We'll find him mate, he can't stay underground for ever," Adam said going through some paperwork.

"I'm not worried for myself, I'm worried for my family. You remember what he said as he was dragged out of the courtroom, he's been inside for ten years letting all that hate fester inside of him…..at least Sam will be out of the way." Adam nodded.

"Walsh," Aaron turned round at his name being shouted, he saw his boss stood at his office door. "In my office, I need a word."

"Yes sir," Aaron said then turned to face Adam, smiled and got up.

Ten minutes later he was back at his desk. "What did he want?" asked Adam.

"Trying to explain why I wasn't notified of Mason's release. Apparently a letter was sent out to the department but for some reason it never arrived."

"Strange," Adam said.

"Yeah..well, he's apologised and he's promised to keep looking into the matter," Aaron said.

Adam got up from his chair. "Well don't get yourself settled, we've got a call out…hit and run, come on," Adam picked his phone off the table and grabbed his coat and watched as Aaron did the same, "at least with something to do it will take your mind off Mason for a while."

"Yeah."

A&J

"What we got Sean?" asked Aaron as he and Adam got out of the car and a traffic officer came towards them.

"Young girl, 19 years old, she was already dead when we got here," Sean said.

"The dispatcher on the phone said that it was a hit and run, looks like she's lost control to me," Adam said as they got nearer to the car.

Sean shook his head. "It looks as if she's been rammed from behind and forced off the road…that's why we called you guys." They kept walking then Adam realised that Aaron wasn't beside him, he turned and saw that his partner who had stopped. "Aaron?"

Aaron's face had lost all it's colour. "Name."

"What?" asked Adam.

"What's her name?" Aaron asked still looking at the car.

Adam kept his eyes on Aaron for a few seconds before he looked at Sean who opened his notebook. "McGuire…Robyn McGuire."

Adam had to make a grab for Aaron as he saw him stagger backwards.

"What's wrong?" asked Sean.

"Was there anyone else in the car?" asked Aaron.

"No."

"You sure?"

"What's wrong Aaron?" asked Adam worried about the sudden change in his friend.

"That's my son's girlfriend and Sam was with her, they were driving back to Sheffield." Aaron could feel his hands starting to shake and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Oh god," Adam said, then he turned to Sean, "Sean, get more people out here, we're looking for an eighteen year old male, he's probably injured and confused and wandered off." Adam noticed Aaron walk towards the car.

Aaron could see the paramedics putting Robyn's body onto a stretcher. "One minute," he said before they could put the cover over Robyn's face. He looked with disbelief at his son's girlfriend who hours before had been laughing and joking with them around his dad's table. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Detective Walsh…Detective Walsh."

Aaron looked up at the paramedic and nodded, he proceeded to cover Robyn's face and took her to the waiting ambulance. Aaron turned his attention to the car, he looked in the back window and saw Sam's bags next to Robyn's. He walked round to the other side of the car and looked in the passenger door and at the seat where Sam would have been sitting, he crouched down on his knees and put his head in his hand, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Aaron, come on, we have to let forensics check out the car." Adam pulled Aaron to his feet.

Aaron looked around the countryside where his son was probably wandering around hurt. "We have to find him Adam, he's my son."

"We've got men on the way and we are going to search every inch of this place," Adam said as he heard the sound of sirens in the distance, "what about Jackson?"

"Oh god, I've got to tell him," Aaron he looked towards the ambulance that was now pulling away, "and that poor girls parents, how the hell am I going to tell them."

"You don't, I'll sort that out. I'll find out their address and a liaison officer from the area will be sent round. Don't worry about that now, your priority is going to see your husband, leave this to me."

"I should stay," Aaron said wanting to help with the search, "he's my son, I should be out there."

"You really want to tell Jackson that Sam is missing, over the phone?" Adam asked.

Aaron shook his head. "You'll ring me."

"Straight away."

Aaron took one last look before heading towards his car.

A&J

Aaron had had Jackson paged as soon as he'd arrived at Leeds General, he was now sat in Jackson's office waiting. He was trying to figure out how he was going to tell his husband that their son was missing, he put his head in his hands. He was still that way when Jackson walked into the room.

"Aaron?"

Aaron looked up to see the concern on Jackson's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "is it mum?" Hazel had had a heart attack two years previous.

Aaron got up and stood before Jackson. "No," he said shaking his head, "I….I was called out to a traffic accident today."

Jackson looked confused. "Is that the one that came in earlier, it was a young female I think they said, dead at the scene."

Aaron nodded then he took Jackson's hand.

"Aaron, your scaring me….Aaron?"

"It was Robyn."

Jackson just stared at him, trying to register what Aaron had just said. "Robyn!" the realisation hitting him, "oh god…Sam, please tell me he's alright?"

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know…he was with her."

"There was no sign of him, he wasn't in the car."

"That's impossible," said Jackson gripping Aaron's hand, "they left together," he felt sick.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure, I waved them off with mum and Paddy." Jackson was getting worked up.

Aaron ran his free hand up and down Jackson's arm. "Okay…okay, stay calm."

"Calm, Aaron our son is missing," he started to sob then fell to his knees his legs not able to hold him up anymore. Aaron dropped in front of him and pulled him to him. "I'll find him Jackson…I will find him." They held each other, neither of them wanting to let the other go. After what seemed like an age they slowly released each other.

"Come on, I'll get someone to take you home," Aaron said.

"Your not coming with me?" Jackson asked.

"I need to get back Jackson." Aaron said as he and Jackson rose to their feet, "I can't leave everything to Adam, he's already getting someone to contact Robyn's parents."

"That poor girl," said Jackson, "she was really nice and Sam really liked her, what do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it looks like they lost control and skidded off the road," he didn't want to tell Jackson about it being a hit and run just yet, he was already finding it hard to handle the information that he was giving him. "Do you think he could have possibly hit his head and wandered off not knowing where he is?" Aaron asked.

"It's possible…oh god Aaron, you've got to find him."

"We've already got officers scouring the area as we speak, we'll find him."

"It's going to be dark soon," said Jackson, "he doesn't like being on his own in the dark," said Jackson remembering when Sam was a child.

Aaron smiled weakly. "Come on, get your coat I've got a car waiting outside to take you home and I've already rung dad and filled him in, he'll be at our place waiting for you along with your mum."

Jackson stopped and looked at Aaron. "How can you be so calm?"

"Calm…inside I'm in bits…our kid is in danger and I'm not there to help him, but if I'm going to find him I've got to keep my mind on the job. Every time I see Sam's face in my mind I just want to sit down and crawl into at a ball and cry, but that won't help our son."

Jackson leaned in and kissed Aaron. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A&J

It had been five hours since the accident and there was still no sign of Sam. Adam and Aaron had spent a couple of hours out searching the fields and woods with the rest of the search teams before Adam had persuaded Aaron to come back with him to the station.

"Aaron…..Aaron," said Adam as he got close to his partners desk, he stopped when he could see that Aaron was just sat staring at the picture of Sam that he had on his desk, "Aaron," he said more quietly as he touched and squeezed his shoulder.

Aaron jumped then turned to look at Adam. "Sorry, I was miles away," he said almost apologetically.

"We'll find him partner," Adam said. Aaron smiled. "The desk officer just gave me this, it was delivered while we were out." Adam place a small jiffy bag in front of Aaron then went round to his desk and sat down. Aaron picked up the bag and ripped it open, he looked inside then pulled out a small box. He looked across at Adam who shrugged his shoulders. Aaron opened one of his desk drawers and took out a pair of scissors, he cut the tape that was around the box and opened it," he felt physically sick when he saw what was inside.

"Aaron?" Adam said with concern, when he got no answer he got up from his chair and walked around to Aaron's side. He let his eye's wander from Aaron to the opened box that was now sitting on Aaron's desk. The contents was a chain and a piece of paper. "Aaron?"

"It's Sam's," Aaron choked out.

"How d'you know?"

Aaron got a pair of gloves out of his drawer and put them on before he picked the chain out of the box. It was a Saint Christopher, turning it around he showed Adam the inscription.

_Proud of you, Dad's xx_

"We gave it to Sam when he went off to University," Aaron banged his hand down on the desk which made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and look, "some bastard has got my son."

Adam squeezed his shoulder. "Come on mate..don't lose it now."

"How am I going to tell Jackson?"

"You'll find a way," Adam said as he grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on, "May I?" he asked as he pointed at the note. Aaron nodded and watched as Adam opened the note and read it.

"Well?" Aaron said, "what does it say?"

Adam cleared his throat. "This is only the beginning." Aaron grabbed the note from Adam and reread it. "It's Mason," he said, "it has to be him."

"You can't be certain of that," Adam said.

"Come on Adam," said Aaron getting up, "the guy's been out of jail three months, someone breaks into Jackson's office and now my son has been taken, and take into the fact that Mason has disappeared off the face of the earth. It's too much of a coincidence." Aaron put on his jacket.

"Where you going?"

"Get this lot to forensics, I've got to go and tell Jackson what's happening." Adam nodded and watched Aaron walk out of the squad room.

When Aaron got into his car his hand was shaking so much he couldn't put the key in the ignition, he banged his hand on the steering wheel and put his head back and cried, his boy was missing and he didn't know how he was going to find him.

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

_Sorry for delay in this update, I've been out of action for a few weeks, the problem with having asthma is that every so often I end up in hospital after a bad attack, but I'm getting there now and hopefully will be updating more frequently._

Sam felt awful, his head was banging and he felt like he'd been kicked in the ribs a hundred times. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he didn't recognise where he was, he tried to get up only to find that his hands where tied to the bed he had found himself lying on. The sudden movement made him yelp in pain. What the hell was happening to him, the last thing he remembered was laughing with Robyn as they drove back to Sheffield. He turned his head when he heard the door opening, he saw a man he didn't recognise walk into the room.

"Hello Sam, nice to see that your finally awake," the man said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

The man smiled. "I'm an old friend of your dad's."

Sam looked confused. "My dad's, how come I don't know you," he asked.

"I've been away for a while."

Sam looked at the man, then it clicked. "Your Mason aren't ya?!"

Mason smiled. "You guessed right young Mr Walsh, your father and I go way back."

"You nearly killed my dad," Sam said.

"And after I make him suffer, I plan on finishing the job I started before I was sent down."

"NO," shouted Sam trying to get out of his bonds.

"Struggle all you want, you won't be getting out of here anytime soon."

Sam remembered Robyn. "What….what about my girlfriend, what have you done with her?"

Mason shrugged. "Collateral damage, I don't particularly care what's happened to her, besides, your precious daddy has probably already found her."

Sam was crying now. "Please don't hurt my dad," but his pleas fell on dead ears as Mason turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Sam let his head fall back fall back onto the pillow, he was scared like he'd never been scared before. Mason was going to hurt his dad and there was nothing he could do about it.

A&J

Aaron wasn't happy to say the least, his son was missing presumed kidnapped and in the hands of his old enemy, Mason. His son's girlfriend was dead and now he had to tell his husband that it was probably Mason who was responsible. As he drove home, Adam had rang him to tell him that the search had been called off at the crash area due to the new evidence that Sam had been kidnapped and that the forensics guy's would ring if they found anything on the package that had been delivered to Aaron earlier.

The drive home had been a hard one, he was finding it hard to concentrate on what was going on around him, all he could see was Sam in the hands of a madman. He pulled up outside the family home and turned the engine off, he sat for a few seconds before he got out of the car and made his way up the path, but before he got to the door it was flung open and Hazel came rushing out.

"Any news?"

Aaron stopped and shook his head. "No." Hazel pulled him to her and hugged him, Aaron held onto her feeling the comfort that he so gratefully needed. He really needed his mum right now to tell him that everything was going to be alright and Hazel was the closest thing to a mother he had.

"Where's Jackson?" he asked.

"He's upstairs love, your dad's just gone up to check on him," they both let go of each other.

"I'd better go and see him," Aaron said as he kissed Hazel on the cheek and moved passed her into the house. He immediately made his way up the stairs and slowly opened the door to his and Jackson's bedroom. On entering he saw his dad stood looking out of the window and Jackson laid on the bed asleep.

Paddy turned round when he heard the door open.

"Dad," Aaron said, then looked at Jackson, "how is he?"

"He's shattered….and scared, we all are," Paddy said as he walked over to his son and hugged him. "How are you?" he asked his son.

"Just about coping," Aaron said, "I need to speak to Jackson, d'ya mind leaving us alone."

"Course I don't son."

Aaron watched his dad leave the room and then he gently sat on the bed at Jackson's side, he looked at him and lightly ran his finger over Jackson's face. "Jackson," he said quietly, "Jackson babe, wake up." Jackson's eyes fluttered open and when he saw Jackson he quickly sat up. "Have you found him?" Please tell me you've found him."

Aaron shook his head and Jackson pulled Aaron into a hug. "I want our son back," he said crying.

"Me too," Aaron said as Jackson sobbed against his shoulder. "Jackson, there's something I need to tell you," Aaron said as Jackson sat up and looked at him.

"You think he's dead, don't you?"

Aaron looked shocked. "No, of course not, don't even go there."

"Then what is it?"

"I got a package at work with a box inside that had Sam's St. Christopher in it," said Aaron looking for Jackson's reaction.

"What, but how…?"

"Let me finish," said Aaron taking hold of Jackson's hand, "there was a note as well," Aaron stopped Jackson as he was about to interrupt him again, "it was a handwritten note and it said 'this is only the beginning'."

Aaron and Jackson sat looking at each other for a few seconds before Jackson realised what Aaron was saying. "Are….are you telling me that someone has Sam."

"Yes," said Aaron trying to stop the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

Jackson didn't take his eyes of Aaron. "You know who it is…don't you….Aaron."

Aaron nodded. "I've got a good idea."

"Well, who?" Jackson asked impatiently.

"Mason," said Aaron too softly for Jackson to hear him clearly.

"Who?"

Aaron looked Jackson in the eyes. "Mason, I think Mason has our son."

Jackson didn't say anything, then pulled his hand's from Aaron's. "Jackson, " said Aaron.

Jackson didn't say anything but got up off the bed.

"Jackson," Aaron said again as he reached out for him.

"Don't touch me," Jackson said as he back away from him.

"Don't do this, " Aaron said, "we need each other right now."

"The only person I need is my son," Jackson said harshly, "and it's your fault he's missing." Jackson was so angry, he didn't really know why he was being like this, but he needed someone to blame and Aaron was the nearest target.

Aaron was stunned at Jackson's reaction. "He's my son too, don't you think that I don't already blame myself, that I know that Mason has our son because of me….and that poor girl…dead, because of me. You can't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"SO YOU SHOULD," shouted Jackson, "IT'S YOUR DAMN JOB THAT'S CAUSED THIS." Jackson started to walk out of the room.

"Jackson please," begged Aaron.

"GET OUT."

"What?"

Jackson walked right up to Aaron and glared at him. "Get the hell out of my house."

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "OUR SON," he shouted back at Jackson, "has been taken by someone who only wants to hurt me, and now my husband is kicking me out of my own house," he glared at Jackson and leaned in even further, "well you can go to hell."

A&J

Paddy and Hazel had started making their way upstairs when they had heard the raised voices and were nearly knocked over by Aaron storming out of the bedroom door. He stopped in front of them then pushed by and started down the stairs.

"Aaron love, what's happened?" asked Hazel as she watched her son-in-law disappear down the stairs.

"ASK YOUR SON," shouted Aaron without stopping.

Paddy and Hazel looked at each other then walked into the bedroom where they found Jackson crumpled on the floor sobbing.

"Jackson, what's going on, is it Sam?" Paddy asked looking down at his son-in-law.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it," Jackson sobbed.

"Mean what love?" Hazel asked as they all looked towards the window when they heard a car engine start and the screech of tyres as it set off.

"A…Aaron say's that Mason has Sam," Jackson said sitting up.

"Mason," said Paddy, "is Aaron sure?"

Jackson nodded. "He seems sure," he got up and looked out of the window where Aaron's car should have been parked, he let his head fall and sighed.

Hazel walked up to him and put a hand on his back. "Why did Aaron run out of here?"

"We argued…..well I…"

Hazel ran her hand up and down her son's back comfortingly. "What about? The both of you need each other so much right now…..Jackson?"

"I…I sort of blamed him," Jackson said already feeling ashamed of himself.

"What! Why?" asked Paddy shocked.

Jackson turned round to face his parents. "It just all got too much…Mason being out…remembering that I could have lost Aaron, now Sam. I blamed his job….I'm so sorry," Jackson said looking at Paddy.

Paddy shook his head. "It's not me you should be saying sorry too, he's just drove off thinking that his husband hates him."

Jackson watched as Paddy left the room. "I didn't mean what I said," Jackson said as he turned to face his mum.

"We're all in bits here Jackson….my grandson….your son has been taken by the man who tried to murder your husband," she touched the side of Jackson's face, "we shouldn't be fighting with each other," she pulled Jackson into a hug, "don't you think that Aaron is already blaming himself?"

Jackson clung to his mum. "He's going to hate me now," he said.

Hazel pulled back from the hug. "Call him, get him to come back," she said, "I'd better go and check on Paddy, come down as soon as you've spoken to Aaron….you need to eat."

Jackson watched his mum walk out of the room then he picked up his mobile and dialled Aaron, he nervously listened to it ringing. "Answer please," he said just as it went to voicemail. He sighed. "It's me," he said into the phone, "please come home…I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much and I know that you wouldn't put our son in any danger," he sobbed, "please, please just come home." He finished the call and looked at the photo of Sam and Aaron on his phone, he smiled as a tears fell down his face. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face then just stood looking at himself in the mirror. How could he have been so cruel to the man that he was in love with. How could he have said those things to Aaron, he needed him so much right now.

A&J

Aaron hadn't gone far before he pulled up on the side of the road, resting his head against the steering wheel he let the tears flow, everyone always expected him to be the strong on, the one that would make everything alright, but was he going to do that this time. Sam was somewhere scared for his life, his little boy was going through hell and it was killing him that he wasn't there for him. His phone started to ring and he took it out of his pocket, seeing it was Jackson he just let it ring, he really didn't want to talk to him right now, not after what he had said. Not in a million years did he think that his beloved husband would turn on him. His phone beeped to let him know that he had a voicemail, reluctantly he picked it up and listened.

A&J

Jackson had tried Aaron again, but it went straight to voicemail so he had hung up, he got up off the bed and made his way downstairs but he stopped as he got to the bottom step because the door opened and Aaron walked in. They both stood looking at each other for what seemed like an age before Jackson spoke. "I'm so relieved to see you…I…I didn't think you'd come back."

Aaron just looked at him.

"I'm so sorry babe, I just took all my hurt out on you," still Aaron didn't say anything, "shout at me, hit me.."

Aaron looked shocked. "I would never hit you," he said.

"I know….but do something…how far did you go?"

"Not that far. I pulled up just outside the village and I was thinking about what you said."

"I shouldn't have said it, I'm so sorry Aaron," Jackson said as he stepped down the last couple of stairs and stood in front of his husband.

Aaron looked down. "I blame myself you know, our son is in danger because of me."

Jackson moved forward and put his hands on either side of Aarons face and gently brought it up until Aaron was looking into his eyes. "You can't be responsible for the actions of a mad man."

"I should have done more to protect him."

Jackson leaned in and kissed Aaron gently on the lips. "I trust you Aaron, you'll find him, I know you will."

Aaron smiled weakly. "I should get back," he said.

"Are we okay?" Jackson asked.

Aaron took hold of Jackson's hand and squeezed it. "Course we are," he kissed Jackson, "I'll call you as soon as I have anything."

"Find him Aaron."

"I will."

A&J

"HEY…HEY," shouted Sam, he listened but didn't hear anything. He looked towards the window which was covered with wood, but he could still see through a crack that it was getting light. He was so tired and his wrists and ankles were really hurting him where his bonds were cutting into his skin. He'd held it as long as he could be he'd had to urinate which was making him feel embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Gritting his teeth he tried to pull his hands through the bonds of the rope but he had to stop as the pain was too much. Mason had made sure that he wasn't going anywhere.

He thought about his dad's who were probably sick with worry, and he needed to see Robyn to make sure that she was okay because Mason wouldn't tell him anything.

"MASON," he shouted, he waited again, but still nothing, was he alone? Had Mason left him and gone to hurt one of his dad's….Sam started to sob.

A&J

"How did Jackson react to the news?" Adam asked as his partner sat down at his desk.

"Don't ask," Aaron said, "do you have anything?"

Adam shook his head. "Forensics came back with nothing except Sam's blood on the dashboard. They checked all the prints found in the car and none matched Mason's. Are you sure you think it's him."

"I'm positive," Aaron said as he saw his captain walking towards him.

"Walsh, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Working."

"You should be at home with your family, we can handle the case," he said sitting down in the chair besides Aaron's desk.

"Sir, I'm fine…"

"No your not," piped in Adam.

Aaron turned and glared at his partner. "I'm not going home, it's my son that's out there and I'm not clocking off until I find him."

Captain Bishop and Adam looked at each other. "Okay," Bishop said turning back to his detective, "I'll let you stay, but if I see that it's getting too much for you, I'm sending you home."

Aaron nodded just to appease his Captain, but he knew he wasn't going anywhere until he found his son.

A&J

"Afternoon Sam, I've fetched you something to eat," Mason said as he stood over him.

"I'm not hungry," Sam said.

Mason smiled. "Just as stubborn as your dad, chip off the old block.

"Fuck off," said Sam.

"Tut, tut, tut, such language from a good looking young man," Mason said as he ran his fingers along Sam's face. Sam turned his head away. "Don't touch me," he said.

Mason laughed. "Oh don't worry, I have much better taste I can assure you of that," he took a bite of the sausage roll that he had fetched in for Sam, "waste not want not," he said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Sam turned his head and looked at the closed doors, would his nightmare ever end.

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

Two days had past and nothing, no contact from Sam's kidnapper and no leads at their end.

"Aaron, you need to get some rest," said a worried Adam as he walked into the squad room after having been home for a few hours to get some rest and see his wife and children.

"I'll rest when my son is home and safe," Aaron said looking up. Adam could see the dark shadows round his eyes, he could tell that Aaron was hanging on with a thin thread.

"Have you spoke to Jackson?"

Aaron shook his head. "What do I say to him….sorry but I still haven't found our son."

Adam walked up next to his partner and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ring him, I'll take over here. Where are you up too?"

Aaron looked up at his partner knowing that he wouldn't win this one. He pushed himself out of his chair. "I'm checking on the friend's he had in the department to see if I can find any connection there," he said tapping Mason's file.

"Okay I'll continue, now go and phone your husband."

Aaron smiled. "Okay."

A&J

"_Aaron, do you have some news?" asked Jackson as he answered his phone._

"Nothing yet babe…sorry," Aaron said as he sat on a wall outside the station, it was the first time he'd been outside in over twenty four hours.

"_I don't think I can take much more Aaron, I want him back."_

Aaron closed his eyes and let his head fall back. "Me too."

_Jackson could hear the tiredness in Aaron's voice. "Have you had any rest?" with Aaron not answering, Jackson knew that he hadn't, "you need to take care of yourself Aaron, I can't lose you too."_

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"_I always worry about you, you know that…..I want to see you, I don't like us being apart at a time like this, I can come through," Jackson said._

"No, I want you to stay at home where I know your safe, there's armed officers all round Emmerdale keeping watch just in case Mason tries anything else," Aaron said not wanting his husband to be in any danger.

_Jackson sighed. "I miss you."_

"I know, but right now we have to be apart….finding Sam is the most important thing," Aaron really wished right now that he hadn't packed in smoking, he could really do with a cigarette right now, "Jackson," he said down the phone when his husband didn't answer him.

"_Have Robyn's parents been told?" Jackson asked._

"Yeah, Adam sorted it all out for me…he's been a rock."

_Jackson smiled, he knew how close his husband and his partner where. "Is Adam with you now?"_

"He's sent me outside to get some air and to phone you…he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"_Well, I'm glad he did, it's good to hear your voice," Jackson said, "oh, by the way, Charlie arrived about an hour ago, he's downstairs with mum and Paddy."_

"Really," said Aaron surprised, "I suppose dad rung him?"

"_Yeah, he did."_

Aaron's phone started buzzing. "Jay, I've got a call coming through, it could be about Sam. I'll phone you later."

"_Okay…I love you."_

"Love you too." Aaron hung up from Jackson and answered his phone. "Detective Walsh."

"_Dad."_

Aaron almost dropped his phone. "S..Sam!"

"_Help me dad, it hurts…."_

"Sam….Sam," he shouted down the phone.

"_Sam's finding it hard to talk right now." _

"Mason, I knew it was you, if you've hurt my son I will rip your heart out, I swear to god I will" Aaron said feeling himself shaking with anger as he started to walk quickly into the building, he had to try and get a trace on the call

"_You sound so angry Detective Walsh, you should calm yourself down."_

"What is it you want Mason, you've already killed one person today…an innocent girl who has nothing to do with any of this," Aaron said as he burst into the squad room frantically signalling Adam who immediately stood up. "Mason," Aaron mouthed to Adam pointing at the phone. Adam knew straight away what to do, he rang the tech guys and told them to put a trace on Aaron's phone.

"_Do you think I care about that, she was in the way, all I have thought about for the last ten years is how to make you suffer like I did."_

"Like you did….you're a dirty cop Mason, if you suffered it was because of what you did, not me."

_Mason laughed as he ran a razor blade across Sam's chest. Sam screamed in agony._

Aaron's leg's went and he fell to the floor on his knees, Adam ran round the desk and knelt before him.

"You bastard," yelled Aaron down the phone, "it's me you want…." Aaron heard the phone click and the line went dead. "Sam," he said softly down the phone.

Adam made sure Aaron was steady before he stood up and went to his phone. "Well?" he asked, he listened to the person on the other end, "okay, thanks anyway." Adam hung up the phone.

Aaron by now had managed to get up off the floor and sit at his desk, his hands were shaking and his chest was hurting. "Did they get a trace?" Adam shook his head, "not long enough, I think Mason knew what he was doing, he knows how long it takes to get a trace."

Tears where falling down Aaron's face as he felt Sam's St. Christopher that was now round his own neck. "He hurt him Adam…Sam was screaming, he's hurting my boy."

Adam looked up as he heard the squad room door open and saw the captain walk in. "Pull yourself together Aaron or Bishop will send you home."

Aaron took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere till Sam is found," Aaron looked at his partner who saw the determination in his eyes, "we need something Adam, find me something."

A&J

God he hurt so much, he looked down and looked at the blood on his chest from the wound that Mason had inflicted on him. He let his head fall back on to the pillar and he closed his eyes, it had been so good to hear his dad's voice it had made him feel safe even in the situation he was in.

"Well, well , well young Mr Walsh, your dad wasn't very nice was he, shouting at me like that. He should know better when I hold all cards," Mason said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sorry about doing that," he said pointing at Sam's chest, "but I had to get your dad's attention."

"Please…please, let me go," Sam pleaded, "I've done nothing wrong, I just want to go home."

Mason laughed. "Home…oh you'll not be seeing that for a while," he moved the hair out of Sam's eyes, "you really are an emotional boy, you must get that from your dad, whichever one he is."

Sam turned his face towards Mason. "They are both my dads."

"Haven't you ever wondered which one did the dirty deed."

"I don't care," Sam said through gritted teeth.

Mason laughed. "I'm sure you don't," he got up and went to the door but stopped before he went through, "oh, by the way, your dad told me that I've already killed someone, so I'm guessing your lovely girlfriend…sorry ex-girlfriend is no more."

Sam felt like someone had just whacked him in the chest. "No…no that's not true, she's not dead," he said sobbing.

"I'm afraid it is….you poor thing," Mason said with a nasty smirk on his face, "I'll leave you to grieve on your own, it must be a real sad time for you." Mason walked out and closed the door.

Sam looked towards the door with hatred, that man was going to take everything from him and he couldn't do anything about it, he was relying on his dad now to find him and deal with Mason and he hoped it was sooner rather than later, he couldn't take much more.

A&J

Aaron was in the gents toilets splashing cold water on his face, he rested his hands on the side of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, he could see the dark shadows under his eyes and his skin looked pale. He was about to turn to leave when he felt a tightening in his chest which took his breath away, he took some deep breaths and tried to calm himself down, he put it down to the stress of everything over the last few days. He was exhausted and he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He took one last look at himself then made his way back to the squad room.

"Any developments?" Aaron asked as he walked up to Adam.

Adam looked up. "I think I've got something, I've finally got through checking out Mason's records and it seemed he had a couple of close colleagues whom seem to appear in a lot of his arrests and reports. Apparently, when the investigation into Mason was going on these two guys where under suspicion but no solid evidence could be found."

"And?" Aaron asked taking one of the files from Adam.

"And," said Adam, "one of these officers, a guy called Flowers now works down in records and had access to all the files that were left in Jackson's office," Adam waited while Aaron scanned the file he had in his hand.

He didn't have to wait long for Aaron to close the file and throw it down on the desk. "I think it's time we had a word with Officer Flowers, don't you?"

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

_Thought I'd get another chapter in before Christmas. I'm spending the holidays in the Lake District….it's wet, windy and cold….but we've got plenty of wine and a turkey so we are going to enjoy the festivities. Hope everyone has a lovely Christmas. Take care. Asa x_

"Jackson."

Jackson opened his eyes and looked up at his brother-in-law standing over him.

"Hazel sent this up," Charlie said putting a tray with a drink and several sandwiches on it on his bedside table. Jackson just looked at the tray making no move to eat or drink anything. "Hazel said if I don't come down with an empty tray she'll take it out on me."

Jackson smiled and slowly sat up. "Any news?" he asked.

Charlie shook his head and sat on the bed feeling some relief when Jackson picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. Jackson didn't feel like eating or drinking, he just wanted to see Aaron, he needed his husband so much but he knew that was impossible right now.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Numb," Jackson said, "just the thought that Sam could be somewhere now hurting and I can't do anything to help him."

Charlie sat down on the bed beside him. "Aaron will find him, I know he will." Jackson nodded. Charlie's eyes wandered around the room and his eye's fell on four framed kid's drawings that took pride of place on the wall facing him. He got up and walked over to the wall and looked at one in particular. "I can't believe you've still got this," he said turning to look at Jackson who smiled at him, "do you remember when I did it?"

"Yeah," Jackson said taking a drink.

"I must have been what…eight and Aaron fetched his new friend home for the first time. I remember not understanding why mum and dad had made me put on my best clothes," he laughed, "mum was so nervous."

"Really!"

"Yeah she was, and I remember hiding behind dad's legs."

"Yeah you did," said Jackson smiling," and Aaron…"

"Aaron came over to me and took my hand and asked me if I wanted to meet his really nice friend and you made me laugh so I went off and drew a picture of you and Aaron, I never thought you would still have it and it would be framed on your wall."

"Why not, you're my little brother too and you doing the drawing made me start to feel part of the family. Aaron was always talking about you before I met you, he loves you so much and is so proud of you."

"Thanks."

A&J

Aaron and Adam walked into the Records office and made their way to the desk. "Officer Flowers?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"We need a word."

Flowers looked worried especially when he saw Aaron glaring at him. "What for?"

"About a friend of yours," Aaron said through gritted teeth, "now someone is coming down to cover for you, so if you don't mind," he said pointing at the door. Flowers made no attempt to move. "NOW," Aaron shouted making Flowers jump.

A&J

Charlie had taken the empty tray downstairs much to the relief of Hazel and left Jackson alone with his thoughts.

When bad things happen they had always been together, Aaron and him, they got through things as friends, as lovers, as partners. He picked up his phone and dialled.

"_Hey babe," Aaron said as he motioned for Adam to take Flowers ahead._

"Hey," Jackson said softly loving the sound of his husbands voice.

_Aaron stopped walking. "Jackson!"_

"I…I just needed to hear your voice," he said wearily.

_Aaron smiled. "It's good to hear your voice too."_

Jackson stood up and walked to the window and looked out over the village. "I'm going crazy here Aaron, I need something to do."

_Aaron sighed. "There's nothing you can do babe, I'm on it," he stopped walking, "I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'll ring you later okay."_

Jackson dropped his head and sighed. "Okay, but you promise you'll ring me."

"_I promise, and Jay."_

"Yeah."

"_I love you."_

Jackson smiled. "I love you too."

Ten minutes later and Jackson was still looking out the window, he could see the park where they used to take Sam when he was a kid, he smiled when he thought of Sam shouting to be pushed higher on the swing.

Jackson wiped away his tears and walked to the bedroom door, but before he reached it his phone came to life.

A&J

"Please…please let me go," Sam said, the pain was getting unbearable, his wrists and ankles were becoming numb and he was losing feeling in his hands and feet.

"Not quite yet young Mr Walsh, my plan hasn't come to a head yet," Mason said.

"I just want to go home," Sam said.

"Would you like to see your dad," Mason asked.

Sam turned away, he didn't want his dads anywhere near this guy.

"Let's phone him shall we, see if I can persuade him to come visit," Mason said with his phone ready to dial, "now which one should I ring…decisions, decisions."

Sam turned back to him. "No…no please don't hurt them, please."

"I think it's a bit too late for that, your precious daddy's are already hurting. Now seen as you were good enough to have your phone on you with Daddy Jackson's number I think I will phone him and get him to come and join the party."

"No please," Sam screamed trying to break free from his bonds, but he only caused himself more pain.

A&J

"Hello."

"_Doctor Walsh."_

"Yes, but I'm not working right now," Jackson said wanting to get rid of the guy.

"_I know your not working Doctor, but I could really use your help."_

"I'm sorry but if you need a doctor I suggest you got to the hospital."

"_It's not for me Doctor Walsh, it's for Sam."_

Jackson nearly dropped the phone. "Sam!"

"_I'm afraid he's not feeling too well at the moment or I would let you speak to him."_

Jackson knew he was now talking to Mason, the guy who had his son and the guy that Aaron was trying to find.

"_Doctor Walsh, are you still there?"_

"I'm here Mason."

"_If you want to see your son again, I suggest you do as I say," Mason said running his finger along Sam's cheek._

"Anything, I'll do anything, I just want my son back," Jackson said desperately.

"_Then you will do what I say, and if you tell anyone I will hurt your little boy like he's never been hurt before."_

"_NO DAD," Sam screamed and was immediately hit by Mason._

"SAM," Jackson shouted down the phone when he heard his son, "please no don't hurt him, I'll do it, just tell me what you want me to do."

"_I knew you'd see it my way, now here's what I want you to do."_

A&J

"Where's Mason?" Aaron asked leaning over Flowers who was sweating under the heat of the lights in the interrogation room.

"I..I don't know who your talking about," Flowers said looking down at his hands.

Aaron banged the table. "Don't lie to me Flowers, you gave Mason the files, you helped Mason get information on my son. Now, I will not ask you again….where is he?" Flowers didn't say anything. Aaron had lost patience, he flew at Flowers and picked him up by his shirt, then slammed him against the wall.

"Aaron!" Adam said getting up from his chair and moving behind his partner.

"Back off Adam, this bastard knows where Mason is and I ain't leaving here until he tells me," Aaron was glaring at Flowers who was cowering against the wall, Aaron's arm moved up to Flowers throat and he pressed causing Flowers to gasp for breath. Adam could see his partner was losing it, so he grabbed him and pulled him from Flowers who fell to the floor holding his throat.

Aaron was about to protest. "Out," said Adam, "let me talk to him."

Aaron looked down at the scum on the floor. "Okay, but only for five minutes and if by the time I come back and he hasn't told you anything, then…," he said looking at Adam, "you leave the room." Adam nodded.

Aaron took one last look at Flowers then walked out.

"Now," said Adam gently taking hold of Flowers and pulling him to his feet, "I suggest you tell me everything you know before my partner comes back and I leave him alone with you."

A&J

Aaron had gotten himself a coffee and had been pacing the corridor outside the interrogation room for the last few minutes, he was dying to get back in there, but he had to trust that Adam would get the information they needed.

He'd just finished his coffee when his phone rang, he looked at it and saw that it was his brother.

"Charlie, I haven't got time to talk," Aaron said answering the call.

"_It's Jackson," Charlie said._

"What about Jackson?"

"_He's gone!"_

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

Jackson had been driving for twenty minutes, the conversation with Mason running over and over in his head, then the voice of Aaron would pierce through telling him that he's being stupid. He pulled over into the nearest lay by and leaned his head back against the headrest trying to fight against his impulse to go and help his son or go to Aaron and tell him everything. The only thing was that Mason had said that if he contacted Aaron it would be bad for Sam, he would hurt his son.

His phone started ringing, he took it out of his pocket and saw that it was Aaron calling him, his instinct was to answer it but he cancelled the call and threw his phone on the passenger seat. "Sorry," he said as he put the car into gear and set off.

A&J

"What do you mean he's gone," Aaron said down the phone to his brother.

"_He's left the village Aaron, I'm sorry," Charlie said._

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET BY THE POLICE?" Aaron shouted making everyone turn and stare at him in the squad room, Aaron turned his back on them.

"_I don't know," said a shaken Charlie, "we went outside when we realised he wasn't in the house and we saw that his car was gone, and…"_

"And what?" asked an impatient Aaron as he looked at Adam talking to Flowers through the window of the interrogation room.

"_The officer didn't see anything."_

Aaron turned around. "You've got to be kidding me," he said rubbing his free hand on his head, "is he there?"

"_Yeah."_

"Put him on…and Charlie, sorry for shouting at ya."

"_It's okay," Charlie said before handing the phone to the officer beside him._

"_Hello."_

"Who is this?"

"_Officer Brandt, sir."_

Aaron was pissed. "Well Officer Brandt, can you tell me how a man who you was supposed to be watching has gone missing?"

"_I…I was only gone for a moment," Brandt said._

Aaron stopped his pacing. "Gone, gone where? Are you telling me you left your post."

"_I'm sorry Detective Walsh, but I needed to go."_

"So your telling me that the man you are supposed to be protecting has gone missing because you needed a piss."

"_I.."_

"I don't wanna hear it, you will be relieved of duty, I will send a replacement out to watch my family and you will report back to me. Now..put my brother back on the phone."

"_Yes Detective," said a very subdued Brandt._

"_Aaron!"_

"Charlie, I want you to go back in the house and stay with dad and Hazel, I don't want anymore of you going missing. I'm gonna try and contact Jackson."

"_Okay Aaron."_

Aaron finished the call and immediately dialled Jackson's number, it rang and rang until the call was cut off. He dialled again. "Come on babe pick up the damn phone," Aaron said into it, but he was disappointed when it was cancelled again. "Where you going Jackson?" he said to himself.

A&J

"Do you actually want Detective Walsh to come back in here and me leave you alone with him," Adam said leaning over the desk toward Flowers.

Flowers was sweating and he ran his hand over his face.

"Tell me what I need to know and everything will be alright." Adam said trying to coax the information out of him.

"I..I didn't want to help him, but….he told me no one would get hurt, he just wanted to teach Detective Walsh a lesson," Flowers said.

Adam lent back in his chair. "And you believed him?"

"He's my friend."

Adam laughed. "A friend wouldn't put you in this situation, you will probably lose your job over this…do you know that?"

Flowers looked shocked. "What…I..I can't afford to lose this job, what else would I do," he ran his hand through his hair, "oh god, my wife will kill me."

"You should have thought about that before you helped a mad man. Now, the only way to help yourself here is to give us information….where is Mason?" Adam asked.

"I'll tell you."

"Good," said Adam getting up.

"Not so fast," Flowers said, "I'll tell you only when I have deal. I don't want to lose my job over this. So I'll tell you where Mason is when you promise me that."

"I can't promise you that, besides you'll be lucky to stay out of jail never mind keeping your job" Adam said.

Flowers mouth fell open. "Jail, your kidding, it was only a couple of files."

Five minutes later Adam left the room, Aaron was waiting to wait for him. "Well," he asked as Adam walked up to him, "did he tell you?"

Adam shook his head. "He knows where he is though, he admitted that much, but he won't tell us unless…"

Aaron pushed by Aaron. "He'll damn well tell me."

Adam grabbed Aaron's arm. "Stop Aaron," Aaron turned to his partner, "he's scared of going to jail."

"So," Aaron said.

"He'll tell us if he gets a guarantee that he will not be sent to jail. I'm going to see the Captain now."

"He's not gonna agree to that," Aaron said, "just let me have a go at him," he said trying to get out of Adam's grip.

"He will, now come on where getting close to getting Sam home," Adam said as he pulled Aaron along with him to the Captain's office.

Ten minutes later they left their superior's office with a guarantee that Flowers wouldn't go to jail, but his job would be lost. "I'll tell him," Aaron said as they walked towards the interrogation room.

"DETECTIVE WALSH."

Aaron turned round at the sound of his name being called and saw one of the desk sergeants coming briskly towards him. "What is it Dan?" Aaron asked.

"A man has just come in saying he needs to see you," he said.

"I haven't got time now," Aaron said turning back round.

"He say's it's to do with what you are working on."

Aaron and Adam stopped. "Who is it?" Aaron asked.

"He wouldn't give his name and he's got dark glasses on and a hoodie. I've put him in one of the holding rooms."

Adam knocked Aaron's arm. "You go, I'll take care of Flowers." Aaron looked at him then nodded following the desk sergeant out of the room.

A&J

Aaron walked into the room and shut the door, the man was stood with his back to him with his hood still up, but he looked familiar to him. He walked further into the room. "My desk sergeant said that you had some information for me." Aaron watched as the man slowly took his hood down and took his glasses off as he turned around.

"Jackson!" Aaron said shocked at seeing his husband before him.

Jackson had tears in his eye's. "I'm sorry," he said.

Aaron who had got over his shock walked towards his husband and took him in his arms. "I've been so worried about you," he said, "why did you leave the village without telling anyone?"

Jackson released himself from his husbands hold and looked into the blue eyes that always made his heart melt. "He phoned me."

"Who did?" asked Aaron running his fingers lightly down Jackson's face.

"Mason."

"What!"

"He phone me and told me that if I didn't do what he said that he would hurt Sam. I heard him Aaron, I heard our son in pain," he flung his arms round Aaron again, "he said that Sam needed a doctor and if I didn't meet him he would hurt him even more."

"Why didn't you ring me?" Aaron said.

"He warned me not to tell anyone, and I nearly didn't," he looked at Aaron, "I was on my way to meet him when I knew I couldn't, so I came here but I didn't want to be seen, that's why I put on your hoodie and the glasses."

Aaron looked at his husband then brought their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss, both men loving the closeness that had been lacking in their lives for the past few days. When the kiss ended they just looked at each other for a few seconds before Aaron spoke. "Where did he tell you to meet him?"

"A park at the other side of Hotten, I was tempted Aaron, so tempted to go."

"If you had gone, you would have been his prisoner as well, you did right by coming here," he said giving Jackson a quick kiss again.

"But what about Sam, if I don't turn up he'll hurt him again, he sounded so scared Aaron."

"We've got a lead Jackson, were getting close to getting our son back. Now I need you to go home."

Jackson shook his head. "No Aaron, I want to stay here."

"I know you do," Aaron said putting his hand on the side of Jackson's face, "but I need you to go and be with our family. They are scared and you need to be together."

Jackson took hold of Aaron's hand. "I need to be with you."

"Please Jackson, Adam's getting a location for us to check out and we'll be leaving soon so I'm going to get someone I can trust to take you home," Aaron started to rub his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"Oh nothing, it's probably indigestion," Aaron said dismissing the pain.

"Aaron.."

"Babe, I'm fine. I'm just a bit stressed that's all. Now please go home."

Jackson looked down but Aaron put his hand under his chin and lifted his face, "please." Jackson looked at him then nodded. "Okay."

There was a knock at the door and Adam popped his head round. "I've..," he noticed Jackson, "hey Jackson," Jackson smiled at him then he looked back at Aaron, "I've got the info we want, we need to go."

"Okay, I'm coming," Aaron said then he turned back to Jackson, "you wait here and I'll get an officer to take you home."

"Aaron," said Adam.

"I'm coming, just give us a sec," Adam nodded and left them alone.

"Jackson, you are going home and you will wait for me to call," he pulled Jackson into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jackson said.

A&J

Aaron and Adam were on their way to the location that Flowers had given them followed by four squad cars and an ambulance.

A&J

Jackson was being driven home by an officer that Aaron trusted and was almost home in Emmerdale.

A&J

Mason was about to go out and meet Jackson when his phone rang. "Yeah, what is it?" He listened to the caller. "Really, so daddy Jackson ignored my warnings, thanks for letting me know," he listened again, "how long have I got before they get here?" he listened, "okay," the caller interrupted him, "yeah alright, you'll get your money." Mason cancelled the call and walked into the kitchen. He picked up a drugs cocktail that he had made earlier and walked into the bedroom where a now very weary Sam was still tied to the bed. He bent down and slapped Sam across the face. "Wake up you little bastard," Mason said, "it's time for a drink before Daddy gets here."

Sam was blinking trying to focus. "My d…dad."

Mason smiled. "Yeah, Daddy Aaron is on his way here now to get you, but I must give you a drink first," he said putting the glass towards Sam's lips, but Sam turned away.

Mason grabbed hold of Sam's face then squeezed his nose closed, Sam instinctively opened his mouth to breath and Mason shoved the glass and poured the liquid down Sam's throat. Sam gagged and swallowed the vile tasting drink. When most of it had gone, Mason threw the glass against the wall and laughed as it smashed. "Well that's me done…for now," Mason said, "it's been nice meeting you."

Sam watched as Mason turned and left the room, he was starting to feel strange and his insides were burning. "Oh god, I'm going to die," Sam thought. "DAAADDD," he shouted as loud as he could.

A&J

Aaron and Adam where speeding through the streets of Hotten, sirens blurting out when Aaron's phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Your too late."_

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

"Faster Adam, we have to get there," Aaron said hitting the dashboard with his fist.

"We'll get there Aaron, we'll get Sam," Adam said trying to reassure his partner.

"I can't lose him Adam," Aaron said hanging on as Adam flew through the streets.

"You won't, were five minutes away," Adam noticed Aaron rubbing his chest, "you got indigestion again?"

"Probably, I've had it on and off for a few days," Aaron said feeling the tightness in his chest.

Adam looked worried. "You should probably get yourself checked out later, you've been through a lot of stress lately."

"I will, after I know Sam is okay," Adam nodded and Aaron picked up the radio, "okay guys, sirens off were getting close," Aaron flicked off their own siren and lights and prepared himself for what he might find when they get to the house. He thought about Jackson, hoping that his husband got home okay. If Mason wasn't at the house when they got there he was worried that he would go after the other members of his family.

Five minutes later and they slowly pulled up outside the address that was given by Flowers, it was a detached house on a country lane, the nearest houses were five hundred yards away so they didn't have to worry about civilians getting in the way. Aaron and Adam gave the place a once over. "Do you think Mason's in there?" asked Adam.

"Probably not, somehow he knows we're coming," he paused, "I'm just so scared of what we'll find in there."

Adam put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Do you want to stay out here."

"No, definitely not," Aaron said motioning the first response guy's over. Four men in full combat gear and automatic weapons walked over to him, "look, we think Mason has left, but check it out and report.

"Yes sir," said the lead guy as he motioned two of his men to go round the back of the house and he and the last guy made their way slowly to the front. Aaron and Adam stood with several other police officers and the paramedics waiting for the all clear. After an agonising five minutes their radios came into life. _"We need the paramedics in here right now."_

Aaron set off running followed by everyone else.

A&J

"Ow," Jackson said as his mum hit him across the arm.

"You deserved that," she said, "don't you think we have enough to be worried about without you going missing as well."

"I'm sorry," Jackson said to Hazel, Paddy and Charlie, "I've already had the riot act off Aaron."

"Should think you have…that poor lads working his self to the bone trying to find your son, then you cause him more worry," Hazel said with disappointment in her voice.

"Come on Hazel," Paddy said, "he's back now safe and sound," he walked up to Jackson and gave him a hug," are you hungry?"

Jackson shook his head. "No," he said as he was released from the hug.

Paddy didn't look convinced. "I don't believe you so I'm going into the kitchen to prepare us something."

Jackson walked over to the sofa and sat down, he put his head in his hands. "Is there any news?" asked Charlie as he sat beside him.

"Aaron and Adam are checking out a lead right now, I'm waiting to hear from him," Jackson said hopefully.

"That's good," said Hazel before she went into the kitchen to give Paddy a hand leaving Jackson and Charlie sat together, Charlie trying to comfort Jackson.

A&J

"WHERE IS HE?" shouted Aaron as he ran into the house.

"UP HERE," a voice shouted from the first floor. Aaron took the stairs two at a time and ran into the door where an officer was pointing the way. His heart almost stopped when he saw his son lying tied to a bed. "Sam," he said as he ran to him dropped down beside him, "Sam, it's dad," there was no response.

"Sir, please move," said one of the paramedics who was trying to get to Sam.

Adam went to Aaron pulled him away. "Aaron, let them check him out."

"Is he alive?" asked Aaron tears streaming down his face never taking his eyes off his son.

"Barely," the paramedic said, "he's got a pulse but it's weak," the paramedic picked up the glass that was laid next to Sam and sniffed it, "we've got to get him to hospital asap, Dave fetch the trolley." The other paramedic ran out of the room.

Aaron looked at Sam's hands and feet. "CAN SOMEONE GET SOMETHING TO CUT THE FUCKING ROPES OFF MY SON," he shouted as he knelt down at the other side of the bed and took his son's hand. One of the officers ran out of the room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen to the get the sharpest knife he could find. Aaron ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Dad's here son, your going to be okay…I promise," Aaron looked at the paramedic who was checking over Sam, "what is it?"

"I think he's been given a drugs cocktail, we need to get him to hospital and get his stomach pumped and get him on some neutralising agents."

"Will he be okay?" Aaron asked looking at the mess his son was in, he had obviously been tied to this bed since he'd been taken, "I need to know he'll be okay."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't promise anything but we'll do our best to make sure your son makes it to the hospital…I'm not going to lie to you detective, he's in a very bad way." The officer came in at that moment with a knife and proceeded to cut the ropes around Sam's wrists and ankles.

A&J

They were following Sam's ambulance at full speed, both vehicles had their sirens blaring out, they were on their way to Leeds General.

Aaron had his mobile to his ear, he had just dialled Jackson's phone and was surprised when his dad answered.

"_Hello."_

"Dad."

"_Aaron, Jackson's upstairs with Charlie."_

"We've found him dad."

"_WHAT! That's great…JACKSON," Paddy shouted up the stairs, "is he alright?"_

"We're on our way to the hospital, he's in a bad way dad but he's still alive," Aaron heard a fumbling with the phone.

"_Aaron," it was Jackson._

"Hey babe," Aaron said relieved to hear Jackson's voice.

"_Is he alright?" _

Aaron could tell Jackson was crying. "He's unconscious but alive…just get to the hospital."

"_We're leaving now….I love you Aaron."_

"You too." Aaron put down his phone and laid his had back against the headrest.

Adam looked across at him. "You alright mate?"

"I…I don't know, I'm find..ing it h..hard to breath."

"Try and take deep breaths," Adam said getting concerned.

"I…I can't," Aaron gasped out as he put his hand to his chest and pressed the button to roll down the window with the other, "I just need some air." his heart was racing and the pain in his chest was getting worse, he gripped the door handle.

"We're five minutes from the hospital," Adam said as he squeezed his partners arm. Aaron nodded and concentrated on his breathing

Just over five minutes later the ambulance containing Sam pulled up outside A&E with Adam and Aaron close behind. While Sam was being seen to Adam jumped out of the drivers seat and ran round to Aaron's side, he opened the door and helped Aaron out. "Come on mate, let's get you seen to."

"Wh….what about Sam?" Aaron asked looking at his son who was being wheeled into the hospital.

"The doc's will take care of him, right now I'm worried about you." Aaron nodded and gratefully leaned on Adam, there were a couple of wheel chairs by the door and Adam lowered Aaron into one and pushed him quickly inside.

A&J

"ADAM," shouted Jackson as he ran into A&E and spotted his husband's partner sat on a chair with his head in his hands, he was followed by Paddy, Hazel and Charlie.

Adam got up off his chair and waited for Jackson to reach him. "Where is he?" Jackson asked, anxious to see his son.

Adam pointed to a door. "They took him through there, but I haven't heard anything."

Jackson started to walk towards the door. "Is Aaron with him?"

"Jackson!" the seriousness of Adam's voice made Jackson stop and turn round, "Aaron's in there," he said pointing to another door.

"What!" Paddy said from behind Adam.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jackson.

"He started having chest pains and problems breathing, there seeing to him now."

"I knew something was wrong when I was at the station, but he said it was indigestion," Jackson said rubbing his face with his hands.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Paddy.

"I don't know," Adam said shrugging his shoulders, "they haven't told me anything."

Jackson looked at his family, torn between going to see his son and his husband. Paddy could see the conflict in his son-in-laws eyes. "Jackson….Jackson," Paddy walked up to him, "son look at me," Jackson slowly looked at him, "go and see what's happening with your son, your mum and I will check on Aaron."

Jackson wanted to see Aaron but he knew that he would want him to see to Sam. "Okay…Paddy, tell him I love him."

"I will, now go," Paddy said.

Jackson looked at his mum then ran off down the corridor to be with Sam. Paddy, Hazel and Charlie walked up to the reception desk to find out what was happening with Aaron.

"Can I help you?" asked the young girl behind the desk.

Paddy stepped forward. "My son is in one of these rooms being treated."

"Name?" she asked.

"Detective Aaron Walsh."

They waited patiently while the girl tapped away on the computer but Hazel wasn't as patient as Paddy. "Is he alright"? The girl didn't say anything but kept looking at her computer screen. "Is he alright?" she asked again ready to go round the desk and look herself.

Finally she looked up from the screen. "He's in exam three, they have him stable and someone will be through to speak to you shortly.

"Stable!"

"Sorry sir, that's all I can tell you."

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

Mason checked his jacket pocket again, where the hell was his phone. He lent down in the car and checked under both seats but nothing, he must have dropped it at the house, how stupid can he be. Slamming his hand on the steering wheel he started the engine and set off, he was going to a safe place to stay low for a few days. Hopefully Walsh's son was dead and the gay bastard will be in a world of pain, he smiled to himself, proud of what he had done and got away with.

A&J

Paddy, Hazel and Charlie sat around Aaron's bed, the doctor had told them that the chest pains and shortness of breath were due to stress and he will be alright to go home when he wakes up, but he must take some time off work. Paddy had reassured the doctor that he would make sure his son did exactly that.

"Shall I go and try and find Jackson?" Charlie asked.

Hazel shook her head. "Jackson will come to us when he has news, Sam will be alright Charlie, don't you worry. He's tough like his dad's."

Charlie smiled. "Do you remember when they first brought Sam home and you two and mum kept fussing over him all the time, "Hazel and Paddy nodded, "I was so excited to see this baby and I was an uncle, I remember I couldn't wait to get to school to tell all my friends that I was an uncle. I think I thought that I was the only one in the world. I felt special."

"You are," Paddy said.

"Daaaaad."

"What, you are to us."

"I know, but Sam is special…so special. If something happens to him I don't think they will be able to handle it," Charlie said worriedly.

"Nothing…." Paddy didn't get to finish his sentence because Aaron was stirring, "Aaron," he said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son, it's dad."

"What happened?"

"You had some sort of attack due to the stress you've been under the last few days, but the doctor says your going to be fine. You just need to take a few weeks off work to rest," Paddy said smiling at his son whose blue eyes were now looking at him.

"Sam, where's Sam?"

"There seeing to him now, Jackson's with him," Paddy said.

Aaron started to get up. "I need to see him."

All three of them got up and gently pushed Aaron back down. "You can't love," Hazel said, "you don't want to get in the doctors way while they treat him, do you?"

Aaron shook his head. "I know, but I need to see my son," he said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Jackson will come to us when he can, Sam will be fine," Hazel said rubbing her hand up and down Aaron's arm reassuringly.

Aaron noticed his brother. "Hey Charlie."

Charlie got up and hugged his big brother. "I'm sorry for what's happened Aaron," he said as he withdrew.

"It's not your fault kiddo….speaking of fault is there any news on Mason?" Aaron asked sitting up," and can someone find my clothes."

"We've not heard anything about Mason," said Paddy getting up and retrieving his son's clothes from the cupboard next to his bed.

"Where's Adam?"

"He left when he knew you were alright," Paddy said.

Aaron nodded and leaned his head back. "I need to know what's happening with Sam…I need to know my son is okay."

A&J

"Jack."

Jackson looked up from the seat where he had been waiting to hear about Sam, he stood up. "Is he alright Mike?"

"We've pumped his stomach and we've got him on an IV, but he's in a coma, he was also in a bit of a mess, but we've cleaned him up and treated his sores which I'm confident will heal fine, if he comes out of it we'll know more then."

"What do you mean if," Jackson said looking towards the room where his son was.

"Whatever Sam was given was very potent and a lot of it has got into his system, we'll not know if there has been any permanent effects to Sam until he's awake," Mike put his hand on Jackson's shoulder, "I'll do everything in my power to bring your son back to you."

Jackson smiled weakly. "Thanks Mike."

Mike nodded towards the room. "You can go and see him."

Jackson nodded and walked into the room, his heart almost breaking at seeing his son lying unconscious in a hospital bed. He walked over the side of the bed and reached out his hand and cupped the to of Sam's head before he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "Your going to be alright Sam," he said, "I promise….now I've got to go and make sure your dad's alright, but I'll be back soon…I love you son." Jackson took one last look at his son then turned and walked out of the room, he had to go and make sure that Aaron was okay. He was in a nightmare, both his son and husband in hospital at the same time, he walked down the corridor and enquired at the nearest nurses station as to where Aaron was.

A&J

Aaron, you need to rest," Paddy said trying to restrain his son with the help of Charlie.

"I have to make sure my son is okay, I can't stay here any longer," he said swinging his legs out of the bed, he was about to stand up when the door opened.

"Jackson," said Hazel as she ran to her son and hugged him.

"Hi mum," Jackson said hugging his mum but looking at Aaron.

"Sam?" asked Aaron standing up with the help of Charlie as he still felt a bit weak.

"He's alive," Jackson said as he withdrew himself from his mum and walked towards his husband.

"But!"

"He's in a coma," Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron.

"Oh god," Aaron said hugging his husband back.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Paddy.

Jackson pulled back from the hug and helped Aaron sit on the bed. "We won't know anything until he comes out of the coma, but he's young and strong which is good," Jackson looked at his mum, "you can go and see him, all of you. He's on ward four, room 23 on the next floor, Aaron and I will be along in a minute."

Paddy, Hazel and Charlie all left to see Sam, knowing that Aaron and Jackson needed to be alone.

"Tell me the truth Jackson," Aaron said holding his husbands hands, "is our son going to be okay?"

"He's getting the best treatment possible, but we won't know of any permanent damage until he comes out of the coma….I've been so scared," Jackson said leaning in and kissing Aaron, "the thought of losing either on of you, it's…"

"Hey," said Aaron reaching up and cupping Jackson's face with his hands, "I'm here, and our son is in the best place."

"What about you, what did the doctors say?" Jackson asked.

Aaron let his hands drop. "I'm fine."

Jackson didn't look convinced. "I knew there was something wrong when we were at the station….I should have known."

"The doc said it was all down to stress, he said I have to take a couple of weeks off work and I'll be as good as new…I promise," Aaron said smiling.

Jackson smiled back then pulled Aaron into a hug. "I love you so much," he said.

Aaron held onto his husband. "I love you too, now how about we go and see our son," they kissed each other then Jackson helped Aaron up, "you want me to get a chair?" Jackson asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No, I'm feeling stronger all the time, walking will do me good." Jackson and Aaron left the room and made their way to ward four to see Sam.

A&J

"Sir," shouted one of the officers searching the area around the house.

Adam looked up from what he was doing. "You got something?"

"Yes sir, a phone," the young officer walked towards Adam, "it was near the bottom of the path."

Adam took the phone off the officer. "Good work, I'll get it back to the station and see what we can get off it, if you find anything else give me a ring."

"Yes sir."

Adam looked at the phone as he walked to his car, was it Mason's or was it just a random lost phone, he'd soon find out and if it was Mason's, would it give them some clues as to where he'd gone?

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_As always - _Emmerdale and it's characters belong to ITV, not me!

"Aaron, please go home," Jackson pleaded with his husband, "I'll stay with Sam and I'll let you know straight away if there is any change in his condition."

Aaron was getting back into his clothes after being released from hospital. "I'm not going anywhere while my son is here."

"The doctor said you need complete rest for at least two weeks," Jackson said walking up to Aaron.

Aaron put his jacket on. "I will be resting, sitting by the side of our son's hospital bed, I'm not having this discussion anymore," he leaned in and kissed Jackson, "I'm fine, now let's go and see our son." Jackson looked at his husband then took his hand. "Okay." They walked through the corridors talking to each other not caring about when people looked at two men holding hands. "Do they think he'll be alright?" Aaron asked.

"He's young and strong Aaron…our son will be fine," Jackson said squeezing Aaron's hand, "come on, this is it," Aaron and Jackson stood outside the door to their son's room.

Aaron hesitated. "The last time I saw him," he said looking at Jackson, "he was a right mess, I actually thought he was dead."

Jackson pulled Aaron round so they were face to face. "I can't imagine what that must have felt like….I really can't, but when we go in there," he said nodding towards the room, "we need to be positive and talk to him, our son needs both his dads right now, more than ever."

"I know," Aaron said giving Jackson a quick kiss then opening the door.

A&J

"What do you mean he's still alive," said Mason down the phone, "I thought he was dead when I left him."

"_You should have made sure."_

"I know that now you idiot." Mason said frustrated.

"_There's something else."_

"What?"

"_They've got your phone."_

Mason felt like smashing something. "That's just great."

"_If they…"_

"They have to get passed my password first," Mason said, "that'll take their tech guys a few days."

"_Yes, but when they do they'll know I helped you."_

"So," Mason said not really caring.

"_They'll put me in jail."_

"Well why don't you try and get the phone back before they can do that," he said hanging up. He couldn't believe this was happening, he was sure that dosage would have killed the kid. Now he'd have to think of someone else to hurt.

A&J

"He looks so peaceful," said Aaron as he and Jackson stood looking at their son, "do you think he can hear us?"

"We like to think they can, that's why we encourage family to talk to them," Jackson said sitting on one of the seats next to his son's bed. Aaron sat down beside him. "What do we talk to him about…the last few days."

"No of course not, we talk about good times, happy times," Jackson said.

Aaron smiled. "That'll be easy, there's been plenty of them." They spent the next hour talking to Sam, telling him stories of when he was younger and the mischief he got up to. They laughed and they cried until Aaron started to feel tired. "Here," said Jackson still concerned for his husband's welfare, "take my office keys and get some sleep on my couch."

Aaron was about to argue but he was too tired to. "Okay, but…"

"I promise I'll come and get you if there's any change." Aaron kissed his husband then his son and left the room. Jackson moved his chair closer to the bed and took his son's hand in his. "I think you've slept long enough now, come on Sam open your eyes for Dad," Jackson jumped when there was a knock at the door, he turned to see Paddy peering round.

"Alright to come in?" he asked.

"Course," said Jackson sitting back. Paddy closed the door and came and sat beside Jackson.

"No change?"

Jackson shook his head. "No, but his vitals are good, I keep checking."

"Where's Aaron?" Paddy asked, surprised not to see his son.

"He was falling asleep so I told him to go and lie down in my office," Jackson said as Paddy nodded, "where's mum and Charlie, they not with you?"

"We went for something to eat then Charlie took your mum home."

"Is there still police in the village?" Jackson questioned, he was worried, Mason was still out there.

"Yes, I spoke to Adam before he left and he said an officer was still at the house," Paddy said.

"Good," Jackson sighed with relief, "I wish they would just catch the bastard so he's out of our lives. I'm scared he'll hurt someone else, especially Aaron, he did say he would make him pay."

"I'm sure they'll catch him soon Jackson."

"I almost lost Aaron once because of him, I can't go through that again, not after what's just happened, I don't think I'd get through it," Jackson leant forward and put his face in his hands, "I don't think I can take much more."

"You will, we will, as a family," Paddy said resting his hand on Jackson's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. Paddy felt for his son-in-law, he knew how much his family meant to him and how much it had affected Jackson when Aaron's life had been hanging in the balance all those years ago.

A&J

"Anything?" Adam asked Simon as he walked into the tech department of Leeds Police Station.

"Not yet sir, but it won't be much longer," Simon said holding the phone up, "I've almost got through."

"That's good, that phone could help us find Mason," Adam turned, "call me as soon as you have anything."

A&J

He was never going to get the phone, what even made him think he could. The tech department was full of people and the tech guy hadn't let the phone out of his hand since he was given it by Detective Barton. Why the hell had he gotten involved with Mason and his revenge on Detective Walsh, he would probably lose his job now and maybe his freedom. He made up his mind, he'd leave before the shit hit the fan, he would leave Leeds behind him before he ended up in jail.

A&J

"That didn't take long," Adam said as he walked back into the room he had only left five minutes ago.

"I've found something you'll find every interesting," Simon said, "I got into the phone and I checked the phone logs, there were two numbers that have been rang repeatedly over the last week or so, one is Officer Flowers, but you already know about him," Adam nodded, "the other one is an officer based here as well."

"Who?" asked Adam.

"An officer called Brandt, do you know him?"

Adam shook his head. "No I don't, but he's soon gonna know me," he said as he turned to leave, "thanks Simon and if you find anything else let me know."

"Will do," Simon said, pleased to have helped.

Adam ran to the desk Sergeant and asked him for the whereabouts of Brandt.

"He's on duty, should be in the station," the desk sergeant said.

"Good," said Adam, "bring his profile up on screen, I need to know what the bastard looks like," the desk sergeant did as he was told, while wondering what was going on. Adam looked at the young face of the guy who had betrayed Aaron to Mason, "if he comes by here don't let him leave." Adam ran back through the doors in search of Brandt. .

A&J

He took the last thing out of his locker and stuffed it into his holdall, eager to get out. He slammed his locker door shut and walked to the door and opened it.

"Going somewhere?"

Brandt stopped and saw Detective Barton stood in front of him. "I…I"

"Your coming with me," Adam said grabbing his arm, "now move."

A&J

Aaron looked at his watch, it was just gone six in the morning, he'd slept most of the night. He took his phone out of his pocket, it was that ringing that had woken him up. "Hello."

"_Aaron, we've had a breakthrough."_

Aaron sat up. "That's great."

"_We got into Mason's phone and got the name of someone who is helping him."_

"Who?" asked Aaron wanting to know the name of the person who had been helping Mason destroy his family.

"_A young cop named Brandt," Adam said down the phone._

"Brandt, who the hell is he….wait a minute, I know that name," Aaron said trying to rack his brains.

"_Yeah you do, he was the one that let Jackson slip out of Emmerdale, he must have done it on Mason's orders."_

Aaron stood up. "The bastard," he said remembering the conversation he had with that guy after Jackson had left Emmerdale, "so what's happening now."

"_I'm just on my way to interrogate him, I'll ring you when I've got the info we need," Adam said._

"Thanks Adam."

"_How's Sam?"_

"Jackson's not been to fetch me, so I'm guessing there's no change," Aaron said letting himself out of Jackson's office and locking the door, "I'm on my way back up there now."

"_Okay, I'll speak to you soon."_

"Thanks mate."

A&J

"Dad!" said Aaron, surprised to see him in Sam's room.

"Morning son," Paddy said turning round.

"Where's Jackson?" Aaron asked as he walked into the room and over to his son.

"They were short staffed in the A&E and Jackson went to give them a hand, I said I'd stay with Sam," Paddy said standing up.

Aaron nodded brushing Sam's hair with his hand. "I'm scared dad."

"I know," Paddy said putting his arm around his son's shoulder, "but Sam is going to be alright, I know it."

"Yeah," Aaron said smiling. Just then the door opened and two nurses walked in.

"Morning," they said, "we've come to change Sam's dressings," one of the nurses said.

"That's a good reason for us to leave them to it," Paddy said to his son.

"I'm staying," Aaron said, not wanting to leave his son again so quickly.

"I know for a fact that you haven't eaten for sometime, so I'm taking you down to the café for a cooked breakfast," Paddy said determinedly.

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Aaron Walsh, you are coming with me to get something to eat, or I will order your doctor to make you go home. Which one do you prefer." Aaron looked at his dad knowing he wasn't going to win this one, even at thirty eight years old. "Okay, but were not staying away too long."

A&J

"Thanks for coming down Jack," said Rangi, "it's not usually this busy during the night."

"Not a problem, it's been nice to concentrate on something else," Jackson said as he finished writing on a patients chart.

"How's Sam?"

"No change, but I'm hopeful…"

"_DR JACKSON WALSH TO WARD 4 ROOM 23...DR JACKSON WALSH TO WARD 4 ROOM 23." _Came over the hospital speaker system.

Jackson's heart almost stopped. "Oh god Sam," he said leaving Rangi and running out of A&E.

A&J

Mason left the house behind, he knew that when they got into his phone they would get to Brandt who would no doubt give his location away. He got in his car and drove towards Emmerdale.

His eagerness for revenge was eating away at him, he was getting impatient. He'd had his chances at getting to Walsh through other people, it was time he went straight for the source…Aaron Walsh himself.

_TBC_

_**Please review whether you like it or hate it. An honest opinion is always welcome.**_


End file.
